A Little Faster
by Emerald and Amethyst Hero
Summary: The Titans are going underground to stop a drug lord and Beast Boy feels left out. When a new racer appears what will the Titans do to get him to help them and what reason does he have to race? RaexBB, slight RobxStar, very slight CyxJinx. Read and Review
1. Racing and Questions

Chapter 1

It was a usual Saturday morning in Titans Tower. Robin and Starfire were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast and talking, Raven was sitting at the far end of the couch reading one of her thick brown books, and Cyborg and Beast boy were in the middle of the couch playing NeedForSpeed Most Wanted. "You wanna pass me, you wanna pass me, but you can't pass-" Cyborg stopped when he saw Beast Boy's car ahead of his.

"Now who can't pass who Cy?" Beast Boy said mockingly. Cyborg used what was left of his nitrous to catch up to Beast Boy. They were side-by-side on the home stretch, and Beast Boy began to slowly pull ahead of Cyborg's car and he saw that Cyborg was getting frustrated.

Raven looked up from her book for a moment to look at Beast Boy and Cyborg playing their game. Beast Boy was smiling with a smirk and Cyborg looked frustrated. 'Beast Boy must be winning,' Raven thought. 'I'll never understand what he finds so appealing about these games.' Raven looked at the screen for a second and saw that car was just a hood ahead of the other. She looked back to Beast Boy and noticed something that seemed out of place. Beast Boy lifted his thumb off one of the buttons and a smile played his lips. Raven looked back at the screen and saw Cyborg's car passing Beast Boy's.

"BOO-YAH! I told you, you couldn't beat my GT3 with a Corvette C-6," Cyborg exclaimed as he won the race.

"Yea right man, you cheated somehow!" Beast Boy yelled to his half-metal friend.

"Sure man, you just keep telling yourself that," Cyborg said with half-laughter. Beast Boy was about to retort the comment but decided against it. He walked out of the Common Room and into the hallway.

Raven watched the whole event unfold. She swore she saw Beast Boy's car slowdown, so why would he argue that Cyborg cheated. 'Did he let Cyborg win? Why would he do that?' Raven thought to herself. A few moments passed and Raven stood up from her position on the couch, completely forgetting her book, and began walking over to the Common Room doors. But she was stopped when someone called her name.

"Raven, where are you going?" Robin asked from the kitchen table.

"I need to meditate there's too much noise here for me," she replied in her monotone voice.

Robin nodded in acknowledgement and was going back to his breakfast, but he remembered he needed to say something. "Hey Raven, if you see Beast Boy, tell him we have combat practice in about an hour." Raven nodded and left the Common Room area.

She walked the halls until she reached her room. She was about to enter when curiosity got the better of her. So she traveled to the room next to her. It was labeled Beast Boy on the steel door in front of her. She knocked on his door hoping that he would talk to her. After a few moments of no one replying, she knocked again and said, "Beast Boy, it's me Raven. Can we talk?" There was still no reply and she soon became very annoyed.

Using her powers she phased through the door and looked inside. Clutter was everywhere. Clothes were scattered across the floor, along with old childlike toys, and other various items. 'How can anyone live like this?' Raven thought as she looked at the trash littered room. Seeing that Beast Boy was not there she decided to leave. She wanted to ask Beast Boy about what she saw earlier otherwise she felt it would bother her all day. She continued to walk the halls checking various rooms where Beast Boy could be, but to no avail. The green boy was nowhere to be found. There were only two places left, the roof and the workout room. Seeing as how the workout room was closer she decided to go there.

She walked to the workout room thinking over how she should ask Beast Boy these questions and how he would react to it. She finally reached the workout room and opened the door. He was bench pressing from her point of view, a lot since there were two large weights and one small one on each side. Beast Boy did one more and racked up the bar. He sat up on the bench, his hands on each of his legs supporting him.

When Raven looked at him, a blush appeared on her face. She couldn't help but stare at him. He had no shirt on and was working out bare-chested. Sweat was dripping off of him and she continued to stare. She couldn't help but notice his well defined chest and washboard abs. 'I never knew he was so well toned. His uniform really covers it up,' Raven thought. She shook her head ignoring her thought and went back to looking at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy failed to notice that Raven was right there, gawking at him. His head was down since he was trying to catch his breath. Once he put his head up, he saw Raven. "Oh hey Raven didn't see you there. What's up? Come to work out?" Beast Boy asked kindly as he got up from the bench. He walked over to the dumbbells as he waited for her to answer.

She was brought out of her staring and began to speak. "Hi and no I did not come here to work out. I came here to talk to you about something," Raven said trying to push down the blush on her face.

Beast Boy grabbed two 45 pound dumbbells and wondered why what Raven wanted to talk to him. He thought that Raven was going to yell at him, but she would have already done that. Deciding to press his luck, he asked, "Sure Rae, what is it?" he asked as he began to lift the weights.

First off, it's Raven. And second, I wanted to know what happened earlier," Raven said. She did not like it when people gave her pet names.

"What do you mean Raven?" he asked as he thought what he had done earlier.

Raven started to blush again as Beast Boy continued to lift the dumbbells he held. His muscles were bulging and flexing each time he lifted them up. She turned her head to not meet his gaze and said, "Um, I wanted to know why you let Cyborg win?" she asked trying her best not to stammer or blush. The next thing she heard was a giant thud and someone yelling.

When Beast Boy heard this a million thoughts and fears went through his mind. He was so distracted by the question and his own thoughts that he did not realize that he had dropped the dumbbells. Then a sickening thud and a tremendous amount of pain brought him out of his thoughts to see that he had dropped one of the dumbbells on his right foot. He yelled do to the pain, grabbed his foot, and started hoping on one foot trying to lessen the pain.

Raven saw him holding his foot, hoping around on the other one. He continued to hop until he reached the bench again and sat down holding his foot for dear life. She walked quickly over to him a look of worry on her face. His eyes were closed tightly and his teeth were gritted in an attempt not to scream. "Beast Boy, are you ok?" she asked quickly and full of worry.

"Yea I'm fine. Just a 45 pound dumbbell fell on my foot," He said his voice in pain. He cracked open one eye to try and see her. He tried to crack a smile but the pain was to excruciating.

"Here let me heal you," Raven said quietly and kindly. She felt guilty, if she hadn't had distracted him with her curiosity, then he wouldn't have possibly dropped his dumbbell, and he wouldn't have possibly broken his foot. She slowly unlaced his shoes and very carefully removed his shoe. Beast Boy every now and again would wince and hiss in pain, and each time Raven's guilt went deeper and deeper. After what seemed like forever, his shoe was fully off and revealed his green foot. It was already black, blue, and purple and started to swell. Now she really felt guilty.

"Well looks worse then it feels," Beast Boy said laughing nervously. He looked at Raven and saw that she was not amused. In fact she looked sad to him. Her hand began to glow a florescent blue and his foot was starting to feel better. After a few minutes she stopped when his foot looked no longer black, blue and purple.

"I managed to reduce the damage done to it but it's still going to be sore for a while," Raven said in a quiet monotone. She was on her knees and dared not to move from where she was.

"Thanks Raven," Beast Boy said kindly. He grabbed his shoe and began to put it on when he saw Raven was still on her knees. "Raven what's wrong?' he asked caringly. She murmured something he couldn't get, not even with his sensitive ears. "What was that Raven? I couldn't understand you," he asked curiously.

"I'm sorry," Raven said sadly.

He looked at her thinking why would she be sorry. "Why? What do you have to be sorry for?" Beast Boy asked her with a confused look on his face.

Because if it wasn't for me then you never would have gotten hurt," she stated sorrowfully.

"No it wasn't Raven I was stupid and careless and didn't pay attention to what I was doing," Beast Boy said half jokingly and bonked himself slightly on the head as a form of punishment. He laughed a little at himself but soon stopped when he saw that Raven was still down. He stood up from the bench and said, "Besides," as he extended his hand to her. She saw this and contemplated on grabbing his hand. She hesitantly placed her hand on top of his own as he continued to speak. "If it wasn't for you, then my foot would still be broken. Thank you Raven, you are an amazing friend," he said as he pulled her up to her feet.

They both just stood there and looked into each other's eyes. Raven's hand was still cupped by Beast Boy's. Beast Boy smiled to her and this prompted Raven to do the same only it was so small, most people would not have noticed it. "Hey look at that, I got you to smile Rae," Beast Boy said proudly.

"No, you didn't, and it's Raven," she stated as a shade of pink showed on her cheeks. She got her hand out of Beast Boy's light grip and turned away from him. "Maybe you should put your shirt back on."

Beast Boy looked down and realized that he still had no shirt on and looked at Raven again. He laughed nervously and said, "Yeah maybe your right." He walked over to the pull-up bar where he put his shirt, picked it up and began to put it on. "Oh and Raven what was your question again, kind of forgot," He then pulled his shirt over his head and straightened it out.

"Oh, I said why you let Cyborg win?" she asked again.

Beast Boy fixed himself up as he checked to see if his uniform was on correctly. "I didn't let Cyborg win, he cheated," Beast Boy stated hoping that she would believe him.

"But I saw you right before the finish line of your game you lifted your thumb off one of the buttons on the controller and your car slowed down allowing Cyborgs to pass," Raven explained as she wondered what Beast Boy was trying to hide.

"I… Well you see… The thing is…" Beast Boy stammered as he tried to explain what she had seen, but he never finished. Right when he was about to tell her the alarm went off indicating there was trouble.

"Raven, Beast Boy report immediately to the common room, there's trouble," Robin shouted over the intercom.

Beast Boy sighed and thought, 'Saved by the bell.' He looked at Raven and then said, "Well we better go see what's up this time." He walked passed Raven but was stopped when she grabbed his arm.

"We're not done yet after our mission, you and I will continue our little talk," Raven said annoyingly. She was about to know what had happened earlier but was stopped cause someone was making trouble. 'I'm going to kill whoever interrupted our conversation,' Raven thought angrily. She let go of Beast Boy and the two of them went to the common room to see what the trouble was

* * *

**Well what do you think? Not too bad, huh? With this fanfic I will only update it if i get at least 4 review per chapter. So once I hit my 4th review I'll make the next chapter. And for those of you wondering about Final Mission the next two chapters will be updated soon. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter in by this week. Please Read and Review.**


	2. New Mission

Chapter 2

Raven and Beast Boy entered the Common Room, and saw someone on the window sized screen in front of them. It was a video call, someone was in trouble and someone decided to call them. The face they saw on the screen was a young man, about 25, with green eyes and short brown hair. He was a little white but still had a small tan. He also had an earpiece that went into the neck of his black suit. He also had on a white shirt and black tie. Robin turned to see his two friends entering the room and knew it was time to proceed.

"Alright now that everyone is here, we can begin. Why don't you start, Mr. Shaw," Robin stated so he could find out what exactly was going on.

"Very well then. My name is Brian Shaw, I'm an FBI agent and we need the Titans help," Brian began to explain.

"What does the FBI need from us?" Cyborg asked curiously. They had never gotten a call from a government agency before. Sure they got a few calls from Jump City police but they don't really count.

"Well Cyborg, Tony Vandalaze, an underground drug lord we have been tailing for the last few months has gotten into your city. He moved onto a hill just on the outskirts of it so he's out of your jurisdiction; however we have reports that drug money within the millions is being transported into your city," Brian explained.

"If the FBI has this information they why not come in a get him and the money?" Robin asked questionably.

"Vandalaze has distribution systems all over the west coast, but we are never able to get him and the money together, so we need your help to do this," Brian continued. He had no expression on his face indicating how he felt about the situation.

"How are we able to help?" Starfire asked innocently. She did not want danger to happen within the city.

"Tony always uses street racers to transport the cash, but whenever we track down one of them they always either wind up dead or missing. We need one of you to infiltrate his organization as one of his new drivers. If we are able to get him and the money together then we'll finally be able to put him behind bars," Brian stated. He wanted to make sure the importance of what he wanted the Titan's to do.

The Titans looked at one another murmuring and discussing what they should do. They nodded and Robin stated, "Alright we're in."

"Good, now I need you to come down to the FBI office we have in San Francisco. I need to discuss what you will be doing and I don't want to do that over a video line. You never know who might be listening," Brian said.

"Alright, but we need at least one of us here to keep an eye on the city in case they need us," Robin said to Brian. Brian nodded and Robin turned to his teammates to discuss how they want to do this. "Alright team, one of us needs to stay here and keep an eye on things. So who's it gonna be?" Robin asked his teammates.

"I say we let little BB stay here and keep an eye on things," Cyborg suggested as he patted Beast Boy on the back.

"Me? Why should I have to stay here? Maybe you should stay tin man," Beast Boy yelled at his half metal friend.

"Man they said they needed a driver, and last I checked that was my area of expertise. You can't even beat me in any of our racing games," Cyborg pointed out smugly.

Beast Boy growled at Cyborg. He was angry at Cyborg. He was about to say something but Robin interrupted him. "I'm afraid Cyborg's right. When it comes to mechanics and electronics he is the one with the most experience. So he's going to have to come."

Beast Boy was still angry but he knew Robin was right. Sighing in frustration he said, "Alright, I'll stay." He felt defeated, but he knew that there were not many options.

"You don't have to Beast Boy, I'll stay," Raven said putting her two cents in. Plus it would be an ample opportunity to have some peace and quiet.

Beast Boy looked to Raven with his deep emerald eyes. He stared at her for a moment before sighing and saying, "No Raven, it's fine. I can stay."

"It's ok, besides it would at least give me some peace and quiet," Raven said hoping he would understand.

"I can see why you would want to Raven, but you should go enjoy yourself with our friends. Besides I could use some quiet time myself to think," Beast Boy breathed out. He was slightly disappointed but he did need to think, about a lot of things.

"Well will wonders never cease? Beast Boy actually wants to be alone and he said he wants to think," Cyborg said unbelieving. "I guess there really is a first time for everything." Beast Boy was not amused and growled angrily at him.

"You sure Beast Boy? Raven said she is more than willing to stay here," Robin said making sure nothing was wrong with his green friend.

"Yeah Robin I'll be ok," Beast Boy said to his leader. He turned his attention to the dark empath of the group. "Raven you should go and have some fun. You actually enjoy cars and racing. I mean you always help Cyborg upgrade the T-Car. So this mission you might actually enjoy."

Raven was speechless for a moment but soon enough she was able to speak. "Ok," Raven breathed out.

"Alright, now that that's settled, let's prep the T-Ship and head to San Francisco," Robin stated commandingly. The Titans went to the hanger where they kept the T-Ship and began to prepare to leave. Each Titan went into their cockpit as the hanger ceiling opened so the T-Ship could fly right away. Once the T-Ship surfaced the Titans made their last minute status reports to make sure everything was functioning correctly. Beast Boy was the only one who did not get in as he watched his friends make their last minute preparations.

Once Raven was finished her part of the inspection she looked at the green boy who stood a few feet away from the ship. He looked somewhat sad to her and she decided that once she was done in San Francisco, that she would talk to him, about a lot of things.

The T-Ship rose in the air and the engines began to fire up. Soon enough the T-Ship sped off into the city and left the green boy standing on the platform. As he watched the T-Ship fly away he sighed and went to enter the Tower and wait for his friends to return.

The trip to San Francisco was about an hour long, and they had to keep the T-Ship on the outskirts of the city to keep people from stealing it. Once the entered the Federal Bureau of Investigation building they saw many men and women in black, gray, and blue suits. The difference was that the women had skirts instead of pants. Soon someone approached them and they noticed that it was the same person that they had talked to earlier. "Welcome Titans to the Federal Bureau of Investigation," Brian stated to the Titans. "Please follow me."

The Titans followed him to a door in the back part of the building he stopped in front of it when a woman gave him a box. It was empty. "Before we begin I must ask that you give us any communication devices you have on you," Brain said. The Titans raised their eyebrows confused as to why they needed to give up their communication devices. "It is so that no one will be able to listen in on our conversation we will be having." The Titans understood and each placed their communicators within the box. The women then took the box with her and Brian led the Titans into the room.

The briefing was long, but the Titans needed to hear everything Brian had to say. Raven however did not have her full concentration on the briefing at hand. Her mind kept on going back and forth between the briefing and Beast Boy. She would sometimes wonder what he was doing, or how is foot was. She also wondered if he was ok, but each time she dismissed it and thought that he was fine. "Excuse me, Miss Raven? Are you still with us?" Brian asked to the dark empath sitting in the middle of the room.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Raven said getting back to the task at hand.

"Right, anyway as I was saying Tony Vandalaze moved to the U.S 10 years ago and since then, drug distribution has increased by 25%. Before he became a drug lord he had two accounts in heroin possession, and three accounts for assault. But each time he managed to get off scot free. Now as I said before he came to Jump City to expand his distribution empire and needs new drivers to do it. That's where you Titans come in. We need someone to get close to Tony, close enough where we can get him and the drugs together," Brian explained. He had shown the Titans a picture of Tony and his criminal record.

"So one of us needs to be one of his new drivers in order to get close enough for you guys to get the connection you need," Robin stated basically repeating what Brian had just explained.

"Precisely. So are you Titans up for it?" Brian asked. He had hoped that the Titans would say yes that way it would make his job that much easier.

"How can we say 'no'? Of course will help you dude. Plus it will give me a chance to really test out my driving prowess," Cyborg exclaimed. He was quite excited to be on a mission like this where he could use his car to race.

"Alright then. Now there are a few conditions you will need to adhere by. One is that you cannot use your own car," Brian stated.

"WHAT, WHY?" Cyborg shouted. He wanted to use his baby to blow the competition away.

"Because all of Jump City has seen your car, so Tony will be on the lookout for it," Brian explained. Cyborg sighed and grumbled a little bit. He really wanted to use his car. "But don't worry, will provide you with a new car. Whatever one you like." Cyborgs face lifted and a playful smile was on his lips.

"Anyway, the second condition is that each day you contact me on your progress. I would like for this to be done as soon as possible," Brian continued. The other Titans nodded and agreed to this condition as well. "And as the final condition, no one outside this room may know what we are doing." The other Titans were confused for a moment. They did not fully understand what he had meant.

"Wait, what about Beast Boy?" Robin asked. He wanted to get the full jest of what he was talking about.

"I'm afraid he cannot know what we are doing," Brian explained. The Titans were flabbergasted. They could not believe that they were not even aloud to tell even one of their friends about what was going on.

"But he is our friend. And friends do not keep secrets from other friends," Starfire pleaded. She did not want to keep one of her dearest friends in the dark about anything.

"Yeah man, he's part of this team. He should know the specs of any mission we are on," Cyborg said defending his friend.

"I understand where you're coming from, but the fact of the matter is that we cannot afford for Vandalaze to know what we are doing. I'm already taking a risk by telling you about it as it is. Tony is powerful and can get anyone to turn. So for the safety of the mission you are forbidden to tell your friend," Brian stated trying to get his point across.

The Titans were angry with him. They were forbidden to tell one of their closest friends and teammates the new mission they were on. "Fine, if Beast Boy can't find out about this then, count us out," Cyborg exclaimed. He did not want his friend to feel left out.

"Yes, I will not allow you to make us keep secrets from my friend," Starfire said angrily. Raven nodded in agreement. She did not want to say anything that would point her out but inside she was furious that this man wanted them to keep a whole mission a secret from him.

"Come on y'all, let's get out of here," Cyborg stated in a huff. Three of the Titans stood up from the chairs they were sitting on. Robin continued to sit but said, "Wait guys. I hate to say it but he's right."

"What? You're agreeing with him?" Cyborg asked unbelievingly.

"Robin why do you wish to keep this a secret from Beast Boy?" Starfire wondered.

"It's not that I want to Star, but we have to see this as a whole. We have a chance to take out a huge drug lord and clear up the streets a little more. I don't like it anymore than you do but, I have to agree with Brian. We can't tell Beast Boy anything about what we talked about today," Robin said. He did not want to deal with this but had little choice.

Raven couldn't take it anymore, even their team leader decided it was best to keep Beast Boy in the dark. "So you're going to keep him in the dark? Beast Boy would never do that to you and you know it Robin," Raven said deadpan.

"Raven, I understand that. But the truth of the matter is that the only way to succeed is to keep Beast Boy or anyone else from knowing," Robin said.

"Whatever," Raven said coldly. She did not want to listen to him anymore and proceeded to the door.

Brian went to Robin and said, "This is why I wanted all of the Titans to come in the first place. I'm sorry I put you in such an awkward position."

"It's fine," Robin said.

"We will be providing all the necessary parts ready for you to prepare your new car. Whatever you require just ask and we will get it for you," Brian stated to the Titans.

"Thanks. I think we better go it's getting late," Robin said to him.

"Alright. Go to the front desk and you can pick up your communicators. Also there should be another box next to it. It is what we will use to keep in contact with one another. And even when you keep me updated make sure that Beast Boy is not around. I'm sorry to say but he can't know anything about what we are doing. It would probably be best to send him on a vacation, just to be on the safe side," Brian stated.

"Alright. Thank you and have a good evening," Robin stated. He was done being here and he knew the other Titans wanted to rip Brian's head off. So before something happened that they would regret. They decided to leave.

"You too," Brian replied back.

The Titans went to the front desk and got their communicators and the box next to it and proceeded home. The ride home was quiet no one wanted to talk especially after what they were going to have to do. Once they reached the hanger on their Island, nightfall had commenced. According to the clock on the T-Ship it was about midnight when they finally got home. The Titans exited the hanger and took the elevator up to the Common Room so they could get something to eat before they went off to bed. The hallway that led to the Common Room the lights were off but Cyborg used the flash light in his shoulder to lead the way since he couldn't find the light switch.

"I still can't believe we can't tell BB. I mean he's part of this team he should know," Cyborg said to his teammates. He got to the sliding door that opened to the Common Room.

The doors slid open as Robin began to talk. "I know but, the sooner we catch this guy the sooner we can go and tell Beast Boy the truth." Robin looked for the light switch as he talked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean-" Cyborg stopped when he looked at the Common Room.

The whole Common Room was spotless. Everything had been put away in its place, all the dishes were done, the counters were cleaned, and the ground was vacuumed. It was sparkling do to how clean it was. The Titans were shocked to say the least as they looked at the Common Room. "Guys who-" Cyborg started but was interrupted by Starfire.

"Friends, I have found a note," Starfire yelled as she picked up the note from the kitchen counter. They rushed over and Starfire handed the note to Robin. He read it over once before Cyborg spoke.

"What's it say man?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"**Dear Guys,**

**Today we had two super villains attack the city, Cinderblock and Johnny Rancid. There was also an attempted bank robbery. I managed to stop them all so they are all behind bars. Dudes, I also was able to clean up most of the Tower. All the hallways and your guys' rooms are clean. So are the Common Room and the workout room. I guess you guys will see that when you come home. Anyway dudes it's late and I think I'm gonna hit the hay, so nobody bug me. Good night**

**Your Friend,**

**Beast Boy**

**P.S. I did all the work myself." **Robin said as he read off what the note had said.

"Are you serious? Beast Boy, our Beast Boy the one who doesn't even clean his own room, actually cleaned the Tower?" Cyborg said unbelievingly.

"According to the note apparently so," Robin said. He could also not believe that Beast Boy had done all this today.

"Man I don't care what that guy Brian says, I'm telling him. He deserves to know," Cyborg stated loudly.

"Cyborg I've got to agree with you. After what Beast Boy did today, he does deserve to know, but we have our orders. So no one can tell him," Robin said in his leader tone. The other Titans were crestfallen, Beast Boy had done a wonderful thing for them and they were not allowed to tell him about their newest mission. "But, how about this. Tomorrow morning, all of us will make Beast Boy a great breakfast and make it up to him for doing such a great thing alright."

The Titans nodded and after they ate, they proceeded to their own rooms. Like the Common Room they were also spotless. Each of the Titans were touched Beast Boy had done such a wonderful thing for them. As they all began to sleep they could not wait for tomorrow, because tomorrow they would show their friend how much they truly appreciated him.

* * *

**I am so sorry that took so long to update. I was having a serious case of writers block with this story, plus other stories kept on coming into my head. So here is the second chapter like the first one I need at least 4 reviews to update it. This time it wont take a month to update. Also for those who have read Final Mission if you want the sequel to be posted then I NEED AT LEAST 50 REVIEWS TO DO SO. Please read and review. Enjoy :)**


	3. Appreciation Day, Part 1

Chapter 3

It was the early morning of the day, about 6:30 A.M. and the sun just began to rise up. The day would soon begin and so would the people. Most people were usually asleep still, but some got up this early to begin their day. Even in Titans Tower the same could be said. Most of the Titans were still asleep, but one dark empath was beginning to awake as per her routine.

Raven always awoke with the rising of the sun. Her sleep had been slightly restless, considering the fact that she was thinking on and off about Beast Boy. She was thinking why he had done the kind gesture of cleaning their home without being asked. She always was curious as to why he wanted to be alone. But one thing that always came back to her mind was what she had seen yesterday. When she was Beast Boy letting Cyborg win their pointless videogame.

She took a shower and got dressed in her normal black leotard and blue cloak and preceded down to the Common Room. Today, the Titans were all going to show how much they appreciated Beast Boy gesture. She entered the empty Common Room and made her way to the kitchen area to make herself her usual morning tea. Once the teapot whistled indicating the tea was done, she grabbed her cup, poured her tea, and made her way over to the half-circle couch. She took a sip of her tea and let it envelop her. As she continued to drink, Raven began to think of how she could show Beast Boy how much she appreciated him.

Last night when she went to bed, she could not believe how clean her room was. At first she was a little mad that Beast Boy was in her room in the first place, but that feeling was soon erased when she saw how nice a job he had done. He had vacuumed the carpet, dusted all of her books and shelves, cleaned her giant window, and even got her fresh bed sheets too. She was astonished to say the least. Even when she went into her bed, they still felt brand new and clean. She had never been more grateful to anyone in her entire life and today she was going to show him. The only question was how she was going to do it.

Raven decided to meditate on how she would show her gratitude towards Beast Boy, also she felt as though she needed to. Since no one else was up yet it was a perfect time for her to do so.

The Common Room doors open, and revealed the half-metal human of the team. When he entered, he still saw that the room was still clean as ever except for the tea kettle on the stove. He turned his attention to the living area of the common room and saw Raven in her lotus position. Well he only saw her cloak but the way it looked he could tell she was meditating. He decided to leave her alone and made his way to the kitchen area to prepare his breakfast.

After a few minutes the doors opened once more to show Starfire in her purple top, skirt, and boots, also with her orange, tan-like skin and red hair, followed by the boy wonder, Robin. He had on his usual red uniform and black and yellow cape. He also had on his steel toed boots and yellow utility belt along with his mask. Raven eventually opened her eyes and turned around to see her friends all preparing a large breakfast. She remembered saying that they were going to make Beast Boy a nice breakfast and each show him how much they appreciated him. She looked to the clock and saw that it read 8:00 A.M. She did not realize how long she had been meditating for, but that often happened since she always felt at peace when she did it.

During her meditation she continued to try and think of ways to show her appreciation for him. It was not a really relaxing meditation like she usually had but she needed time to think and she thought that would be the best way to do so. However it still proved fruitless, no real idea came to her. She could have laughed at his jokes, but she knew they would not have been genuine. She also could have tried being really kind to him, but he would have thought she was sick or something along those lines.

Raven was content on her thoughts that she failed to notice the others trying to get her attention. "Yo Raven, what you want for breakfast?" Cyborg yelled to his pale friend. Raven finally snapped out of her musings and walked over to where the other Titans were.

"I already made myself a cup of tea. I'll be fine with that," Raven responded to him. Cyborg nodded in response and continued to make his breakfast.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and then Robin decided to break the silence. "So, has everyone decided how they are going to pay back Beast Boy for all the stuff he did yesterday?" Robin asked to everyone in the room.

"Oh yes Robin, I have indeed. I shall spend the whole day with my friend and recite for him the poem of gratitude," Starfire exclaimed to him.

"That's good Star, just try and make sure it's only a few verses. Don't think he could stand them all,"

"Very well then," Starfire agreed.

"What about you Cyborg? You know what you gonna do?" Robin asked to his half metal friend.

"I gonna do what you suggested last night and make my little buddy a big breakfast," Cyborg said to him.

"Just make sure it's vegetarian. You know how he is about animals," Robin stated to Cyborg making sure that he was not making an all meat breakfast.

"Don't worry man, I'm making his nasty tofu and a whole bunch of non-meat foods," Cyborg reassured him.

"Good," Robin stated plainly.

"What about you man? What's your plan?" Cyborg asked their leader.

"I'm going to give him the day off from training. Let him relax and not have to do the obstacle course," Robin answered.

"Wow, dude really is lucky. You must be really thankful if you're going to let him skip training today," Cyborg said surprised that that was Robin's gratitude.

"I am. When I got to my room last night, the whole room was vacuumed, all my mirrors were clean, my bed sheets were replaced with new ones, and even my uniforms were re-cleaned. So yeah, I am grateful," Robin exclaimed to his friend.

"Yeah man I know what you mean. When I got to mine everything was washed and polished. It looked like my room went to the car wash and got detailed," Cyborg reiterated to him.

"Yes, my room was also most clean. The floor was the vacuumed, the curtains were clean, my bed was made, and my clothes were also the washed," Starfire exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, what about you Raven? What's your plan?" Robin asked the dark empath. Raven had been standing there for a bit listening to what her friends had been saying they would do for Beast Boy and how he had cleaned their rooms.

"I know this really isn't my thing, but he did all this nice stuff for us yesterday. Why don't we celebrate with a party or something," Raven said meekly unsure of what their reaction might be.

"Oh yes, a party would be most joyous," Starfire exclaimed clapping her hands together in sheer joy.

"I don't know Raven; if we have a party then the Tower will get really messy again. And I don't know when will have the Tower this clean again. I'd like to keep it this way as long as I can," Cyborg explained.

"Oh, then why don't we do it on the roof?" Raven asked. She was a bit crestfallen for them dismissing it so quickly, but she managed to keep it inside her.

"Good idea Raven. Let's do that so everyone is happy," Robin said happily. It sounded like a good idea to him. Raven smiled a small smile and went to pour herself another cup of tea, while the others continued to make their green teammates breakfast feast.

They made enough food to feed 10, and it was quite a spread as well. They had pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, French toast, orange juice, milk, and hash browns. Some of it of course was tofu and soy based for Beast Boy. Once they were done they decided to watch some T.V. while they wait for him. After a while of channel flipping they still saw that Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe one of us should go get him," Robin said to his team.

"Yes, I shall go retrieve our friend," Starfire replied to him. She got off from her spot on the couch and flew to the Common Room doors. She opened the doors and proceeded into the hallway. Once she left Cyborg finally found a channel they could watch. It was the 9 A.M. news for Jump City.

"Well there's nothing else on, so I guess we can watch what happened yesterday," Cyborg stated out loud to no one in particular.

"And in other news we are her to say thank you to our hero of the day, Beast Boy," The female anchorwoman said as a picture of Beast Boy appeared on the screen.

"Ahh yeah, that's my little buddy," Cyborg exclaimed as he gave a thumbs up to no one in general.

"Beast Boy stopped the concrete monster Cinderblock from destroying our fare city. Also the biker villain Johnny Rancid was stopped in his tracks by our shape shifting hero," the anchorwoman stated to her view public. As she said this video clips came up of Beast Boy fighting the two super villains. The Titans smirked at seeing Beast Boy beat back the two villains back where they belong. "We tried to get a few words from our local hero and ask him where the other Titans were, and this is what we got."

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy can we get a few words? Why are you here alone? Where are the other Titans? Did they abandon the city?" A male reporter asked one after another to the green changeling.

"No the Titans did not abandon the city they are just out on another mission and they felt I was able to handle watching over the city. So that's what I'm doing," Beast Boy answered. After he said this, a door was blown open and revealed three thieves trying make away with a sack full of cash. "Well duty calls," Beast Boy exclaimed as he ran after the robbers as a cheetah.

"As you can see if the Titans feel that Beast Boy is good enough to protect our city then were certainly are in good hands," The anchorwoman stated. "However what happen later that day may have shaken some people's certainty."

The Titans were immediately alerted to what she was saying and Robin said, "What? Cyborg, turn up the volume." Cyborg did what he said and turned up the volume on their T.V.

The anchorwoman voice rose with the televisions volume as she continued to speak. "Beast Boy did manage to stop two of the assailants; however the third robber pulled out a gun on our town hero and shot at him. One of those stray bullets hit him on his arm and he almost went down but not before taking out the last assailant. All three are now in jail pending a trial on attempted robbery and murder."

While she was saying this a video played with Beast Boy going after the three robbers, tying up two of them, getting shot by the last one, and then the police taking all three of them away. The three Titans in the Common Room were shocked to say the least. During the report the Titans could see that Beast Boy got hit a few times, however when they saw him get shot, their minds registered the worse possible scenario. Cyborg was gripping the couch as tight as he could to conceal his anger and worry. Robin balled his fist so tightly it looked like his gloves were ripping apart. As for Raven, she was gripping the inside of her cloak. She had never been more worried about him in all her life.

Once the report ended the Common Room doors opened and the Titans on the couch quickly turned around and jumped off of the couch to greet and help their friend; however what they saw was not what they wanted to see.

It was Starfire and in her hands was a piece of stationary. The rest of the Titans quickly approached her as they wanted to know what was in her hands. "Starfire, what you got there? And where's Beast Boy? Thought you were going to get him," Cyborg questioned curiously.

"When I approached his room, I say a piece of stationary upon his door. I had read it upon arrival and then proceeded into his room only to find he was not within the confines of his room," Starfire explained.

"Alright Starfire, so what does the note say?" Robin asked to the red haired beauty.

"Here Robin read and you may understand," Starfire said to him.

Robin took the note and began to read it aloud.

"**Guys went into the city to take care of a few errands. I'll be back early afternoon. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright."**

** Beast Boy**

"Well so much for breakfast," Cyborg said bitterly. He had slaved over a hot stove all morning cooking for Beast Boy and he wasn't even there to enjoy it. "That's the last time I'm ever cooking his nasty tofu ever again."

"Don't complain Cyborg. How were we supposed to know he wasn't here? It's not like anyone here checked on him before we all came down here anyway," Raven said not wanting to hear Cyborg complain all morning about making breakfast.

"Raven's right Cyborg, besides I'd like to know where he went," Robin said as he went over to the Titans computer to try and find there missing friend. When he pulled up Beast Boy's locater signal a few things came up. One was his communicator signal. It indicated that he was still in his room, so the Titans thought that he must have forgotten it so it would be impossible to contact him. And second was that his belt locater signal was deactivated which meant they could not find him anywhere in the city. "Great he left his communicator at home, and he forgot to turn on his locater signal in his belt so we can't find him."

"Robin, perhaps Beast Boy did not wish to be found at this moment. Perhaps he requires the "figuring things out" and does not wish to be disturbed," Starfire said soothingly as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"And what happens if someone attacks the city? We need him to be alert at all times and within contact range. And I don't see how we can do that if left all form of trace from him unavailable," Robin said angrily as he violently removed his shoulder from her grip. He was upset that Beast Boy had left without saying a word.

"I'm sorry Robin, I did not mean to sound uncaring of your feelings," Starfire said meekly as she was the verge of tears.

Robin saw that she was about to cry and sighed in guilt. "No Star I'm sorry I did not mean to sound rude and mean. It's just I'm worried something will happen to him and I want to make sure that he is ok and ready to help the city on demand," Robin said solemnly.

"That may be Robin, but Beast Boy did at least tell us he was in the city. And he told us he would be back early in the afternoon so we don't have much to worry about. Besides after what he did yesterday I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself," Raven said trying to calm down the situation at hand.

"You're right Raven. At least this way we can go ahead and get the party ready. And to make it even better it can be a surprise party. You all know how much he loves those," Robin said happily.

"Alright y'all, what do you say we eat the breakfast I made and then get started on Beast Boy's appreciation party, huh?" Cyborg stated to his friends.

"Yes, let us commence with the devouring of breakfast and then proceed to the making of the festivities," Starfire said in her happy tone.

The four Titans returned to the kitchen area of the Common Room and began to eat their huge breakfast feast. Once they finished they got some supplies form the basement and went on to making Beast Boy's party.

** Well this is the third chapter in A Little Faster. I have an announcement for my first story Final Mission. I am going to allow all those who have reviewed all my stories so far to write one more review for my story Final Mission. You may pick your most favorite chapter and write a review about that one. And for those who are reading A Little Faster, I apologize for not writing sooner. I gonna be starting college soon so it's getting more difficult. But the next chapter I pray will be done some time next week. Please Enjoy, and of course Read and Review. **


	4. Appreciation Day, Part 2

Chapter 4

The Titans had finally finished setting up for Beast Boy's party on the roof and were now relaxing and awaiting his return. It took the Titans a few hours to grab all the party supplies and bring it up to the roof without making too big a mess. Once everything was set and done all the Titans cleaned up what little had to be done before made their way to the living area of the Common Room. They sat on their semi circle couch, turned on the television, and looked for a movie to watch. The Titans finally settled on watching _Babylon A.D._

Hours passed as the Titans continued to watch the movie. Cyborg took a quick glance at the clock and say that it was about 2:00 P.M. "Man I wonder what he's doing it's already 2," Cyborg complained in frustration.

"I'm sure wherever he is, he knows what he is doing," Robin reiterated.

"Now why would you guys think I don't know what I'm doing?" a familiar voice said behind all the Titans. They all quickly turned around to see the familiar purple and black uniform that had come with silver gloves and a silver belt.

"BEAST BOY," all the Titans shouted as they jumped from position on the couch and quickly went to him. Starfire was the first to reach him as she tackled him with one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Oh, Beast Boy we have missed you so," Starfire said as she continued her bone crushing hug.

"Um, thanks Star. Um, could you let me go, kind of hard to breathe," Beast Boy barely managed to say as his breathing was being constricted.

Starfire quickly realized that she had hugged too hard and released him immediately. "Oh, I am most sorry," Starfire apologized to him.

"It's cool Star. And what do you mean you missed me? It's only a little over a day, and besides you guys got my notes right?" Beast Boy said slightly confused as to why she had said that.

"Yeah man, we did. But Starfire still missed seeing you. Oh, and thanks for cleaning the tower," Cyborg said sort of answering his questions.

"Not a problem dude," Beast Boy replied happy that they were happy with his work. "Oh before I forget guys, how was the trip to San Francisco? And would you guys mind telling me about our new mission to?"

The room fell silent as the Titans dreaded on how they would explain to him that they were forbidden to talk about their mission. Beast Boy could see the uneasiness of his friends and decided to push a little farther in hopes he could understand why. "Um, guys you ok?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

The Titans jumped slightly but quickly enough calmed down. "Yeah man, we're great. We just got something to show you on the roof," Cyborg said to his green friend.

"Uh, ok," Beast Boy said. He was confused. It felt like the Titans were hiding something from him. But they were his friends they would never hide anything from him. Regardless he followed his friends up to the roof to see what they wanted to show him.

They reached the door that led to the roof and all stopped in front of it. Robin turned around and said, "Alright Beast Boy, now you need to close your eyes."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow in question, but then just shrugged his shoulders and did what his leader told him to do. Since his eyes were closed he used, he listened to see if he could understand what was so special on the roof. He heard the door creak open and felt and pair of hands on his shoulders guiding him up the rest of the stairs and into the warm feeling of the sun. He soon felt the hands halt his shoulders, so he did the same with the rest of his body. "Alright Beast Boy, you can open your eyes again," Robin said as Beast Boy could tell do to his voice. He did as he was told and opened his eyes once again only to come upon a view he did not expect.

It was a party. There were two tables full of food, a large stereo set, balloons tied to rocks all around, and the volleyball net held up a banner saying "THANK YOU BEAST BOY!" He couldn't believe his eyes, and so he turned to his friends for conformation. Robin and Starfire were on his right and they both smiled proudly. On his left were Cyborg and Raven and Cyborg had a happy smirk on him, while Raven gave a tiny smile towards him. He smiled brightly at all of them and said, "Wow guys this is amazing. I don't know what to say."

"Well here's something. IT'S PARTY TIME," Cyborg exclaimed. He pressed the remote he was holding and the stereo began to play an upbeat party song. They all went to the middle of the roof and began to party the afternoon away.

They party lasted until the sun left the sky and the moon took its place in the dark night sky. They all had fun listening to music and dancing too. The two tables of food were now empty and only dishes remained. They also played some basketball and volleyball in the mix. For the volleyball game they simply used the banner, that is until Starfire hit the ball to low and it made a hole in the banner. During the whole party, the Titans were laughing and going on like they had no care in the world. Luckily no crime had been committed all afternoon so they could relax and have a grand time together. Raven did not laugh like her friends but she did smile and enjoy the company of her friends.

All the Titans were sitting on the edge of the Tower's roof each letting their legs dangles over the edge and looked into the star filled night sky. It was silent as they watched the stars, but it was a comfortable silence. "You know guys, you never answered my question? How was San Francisco?" Beast Boy asked his friends as he looked at the beautiful full moon.

"Uh, it was great. Big city, but not really a place I'd want to visit too much. Too many people and too many buildings," Cyborg replied to his question nervously. He was worried that he would ask about the mission again and he did not want to be the one to break it to him.

"Oh ok that's good I guess. Um, so what did this Brian guy say about our new mission? Like what do we need to do exactly?" Beast Boy asked to anyone of the Titans. Once again he saw that they all seemed nervous and uneasy. "Uh guys? Is there something you need to tell? You know you guys can tell me anything, right? No matter how horrible it is."

Robin sighed in sorrow and then began to speak. "Beast Boy, I'm afraid we can't tell you what the new mission is about," Robin told him. He felt awful for being the one to tell him the horrible news.

"What do you mean you can't tell me our new mission? How am I supposed to help you guys out if you don't tell me anything?" Beast Boy asked incredulously. He could not believe what he was hearing and wanted to know why.

"Well the FBI wants this mission to be kept so air tight that only people that went to the briefing should know what's going on. It's why Brian wanted all of us to go to San Francisco together. It wasn't until the end of the briefing that he told us we weren't allowed to tell you what the mission was on. I'm truly sorry Beast Boy, believe me. We all did try our best to let him let us tell you about our mission," Robin explained to him. The last bit however got death glares from the other Titans seeing as how they remember him being the first one to cave.

"But dude I don't understand? Why can't you guys tell me? I mean I'm a part of this team to, right?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"Of course you are Beast Boy. It's just that they are worried about a leak getting out. It's not they have anything against you, they just don't want this drug lord to get any edge over them so they could only tell a few people," Robin said apologetically. He could see his friend was angry beyond reason but, they would have had to tell him eventually and better not to put it off, otherwise it would have made it worse for everyone.

Beast Boy growled in anger that this stupid FBI agent wouldn't let him know about the mission. He wanted so badly to tell, but he would not take it out on his friends, all they were doing was telling him, so there was no reason to yell at them. "Alright, thanks for telling me guys," Beast Boy said softly as he suppressed the anger he was feeling.

"Alright y`all, now that that's out of the way, I think I gonna be shutting down for the night," Cyborg said as he got up from where he was sitting. "Oh and Beast Boy don't worry about cleaning up this mess, I think you've done enough cleaning for now. We'll take care of this tomorrow, alright."

Beast Boy turned his head so he could see his metal friend and gave him a thankful smile for saying that. Robin and Starfire soon followed suit with Cyborg as they left the roof and entered the Tower. This left Raven sitting alone with the changeling. For a while there was a silence between the two of them, but after a while Raven broke that silence. "Beast Boy, I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. We wish we really could tell you," Raven said apologetically.

Beast Boy turned his head toward her and said, "its fine Rae, all in all better me than you."

"What do you mean "better me than you"?" Raven asked confusingly. She truly did not understand what he was talking about.

"It's nothing Rae, I was just thinking of something else that's all," Beast Boy said half-lying to her.

"Alright," Raven accepted his answer. She then continued to look at him and that is when she noticed a small bulge in the upper part of his right arm. It was then she remembered seeing on the news that Beast Boy was shot on his arm. "Um Beast Boy, what is that small bulge in your right sleeve?"

Beast Boy looked to his right bicep and saw the small bulge and memories of yesterdays fight came to him. He then looked to Raven and said, "Of this, this is nothing. This is just how my suit always looks." He did not want to bother her with his small wound.

Raven knew he was lying, the real question was why. "Beast Boy, I know you're lying. I saw a news report this morning showing us that you got hurt. So please don't try and lie to me," Raven said plainly. She moved herself closer to him and placed her hands on his uniform and began to heal him. Luckily she could go past clothing and heal him directly. After a moment the blue light from her hands faded and she pulled them away from his arm.

Beast Boy moved his arm up and down and he could no longer feel any more pain in his arm. He smiles at her and says, "Thanks Rae, you didn't have to, you know."

"I know, just consider this a thank you for cleaning my room for me. Oh and if you ever go in room again, I'll send you to another dimension where you wish I hadn't," Raven said to him.

A bead of sweat fell from his face as he could not tell if she was serious or not. "Uh, sure Rae, whatever you say," Beast Boy responded nervously. Raven simply rolled her eyes and got up from where she was sitting.

"Well, it's getting late and I better head to bed, or else I'll be like you and sleep in late," Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Hey sleeping in is pretty good you have to admit," Beast Boy responded to her tone.

"That may be true Beast Boy, but if I did then I would never get my morning peace where no one can bother me," Raven reiterated.

"Oh," was all Beast Boy could say. "Well, then goodnight."

Raven did not want to leave Beast Boy on that note so she decided to say one last thing. "You know it's usually you that ruins our moments," Raven said to him.

"Guess there is a first time for everything, huh?" Beast Boy said to the dark empath.

"I guess you're right. Well goodnight Beast Boy," Raven finished as she walked to the door.

"Goodnight Rae," Beast Boy said as he looked out to the starry night once more with happy thoughts in his mind.

* * *

**Well this is the 4th chapter. Remember i need at least 4 reviews to make the next chapter so there should be 16 reviews before chapter 5 is posted. Also I'm changing the the rules for Final Mission. If I get 30 reviews for that one then I will post the review for it. Please enjoy and Read and Review.**

**P.S. Check Out BeastBoyfangirl the fanfiction author. She has really amazing stories like Game Over and A Facade. My personal favorite of hers is All My Love. They are all Beast Boy and Raven fanfics and they are incredible stories. I highly recommend you read her stories.**


	5. Street Race

Chapter 5

It was quiet within the confines of Titans Tower. Cyborg had been in the garage all week making adjustments to his new car for the big race coming up. He decided to get a 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R. The FBI kept their end of the bargain and provided him with parts that weren't even on the market yet. To make it authentic he made it into one heck of a street car. He used a Reaper Spoiler as well as Ace front and rear fenders and side skirts. He had a Rocket exhaust giving a loud roar as it drove. He painted it a blue body full body coat with a white body vinyl that went around the bottom half of the car.

After all of his hard work, Cyborg felt that no car on the street would be able to touch him now. Not lonely was he able to get parts that he knew were almost impossible to get. He also made a few of his own modifications of his own onto the engine and transmission giving it a little more horse power. He luckily got it done faster than he expected. Raven had been helping tune up the car as well. She always did enjoy tuning up and fixing cars ever since she first helped Cyborg with his "baby."

As for Robin and Starfire they had been gathering as much information as possible on the new drug lord that had invaded their city. However, their efforts proved pretty much fruitless. This Tony Vandalaze seemed to be nowhere and yet everyone was afraid of him. Plenty of criminals have heard his name before but miraculously no one appeared to know where he was hiding. They did however learn a thing or two about the criminal that the FBI failed to mention. According to half of the sources they talked to he used to be in control of over half the South American drug distribution. And that the rap sheet that they provided for them was nowhere near as long as what they heard from those same sources.

And Beast Boy well hadn't been seen very much throughout the day. He told the Titans that he had a place where he could stay most of the day so he wouldn't be in the way. In fact he intended to be there that week regardless. The others were reluctant at first however with everything that was going on they couldn't really object. But even after all them had finished, they usually didn't see Beast Boy until about 10 o`clock at night. They tried to spend as much time with each other as possible however it was usually the four of them together. The one real time they all did manage to spend together was when Starfire suggested a movie night.

It was now the day of the race and everyone was getting ready for their part. As Cyborg walked up to the Titans he was wearing his holographic generator rings. He extended his arm and opened his hand to reveal even more rings. In his spare time he managed to make more. "Here you go guys," Cyborg stated and each of the Titans took two rings. "Now all of you guys can hide in plain sight just like me. I haven't set them yet so do whatever you guys want." All the Titans nodded and put on their holo-rings as Beast Boy called it.

They looked at the time and it read 9:00 pm. They needed to hurry up and get ready since the race was at 10:00 pm. They all disappeared into their rooms and prepared themselves for secret undercover mission. Cyborg was already set and went down to the garage to wait for them. He did the same thing as he did in the HIVE. He made himself look like he did before he became a Cyborg. He had on a large grey t-shirt that showed off his muscles, and he had blue jeans that made him look really nice. 10 minutes later they all showed up with their disguises set and ready. Robin didn't real need the holo-ring since he was already human. He pushed his hair back so it fell more to the back. He got rid of his mask and put on dark shades and he also had on a large white overcoat. His shoes were now just normal tennis shoes. He also had on a black t-shirt as well.

Starfire no longer had her orange like skin; instead it was a golden brown. Her hair was still quite red, but her eyes were not all the way green anymore. It looked like a normal human eye, but it was still very green. She was wearing a blue jean mini-skirt and had on a midriff t-shirt that showed half her stomach. Raven was also no longer grey. She had regular human skin; just not as tan as Starfire's she was a bit whiter. Her purple hair was now black and her amethyst eyes now a very dark blue. Unlike Starfire she was not wearing a mini skirt; she instead had a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged her hips quite nicely and really showed off her legs. She also had on a black t-shirt and hung on one shoulder while the other one was on the side of her ribcage. She also had on an amethyst birthstone on a gold chain that she wore as a necklace.

The only one who didn't show up in their disguise was Beast Boy. When the other Titans saw this they were curious as what he was up to. "Yo B. Why aren't you using your holo-rings man?" Cyborg asked the question that was on everyone'd mind.

"Oh, uh I have to run an errand in town," Beast Boy answered nervously. They others did not buy his story but the figured if they played along they might find out the real reason.

"Now of all times!" Robin shouted at him. "We are about to get rid of a major drug lord, and you have to run an errand. What errand could be so important that you need to skip a mission like this?"

Seeing that he was caught in his own mouth, Beast Boy decided to tell them why he wasn't going on the mission. "Ok guys, this whole week I've been kept in the dark about our mission. That's not really a problem, but if I go there without any knowledge on what we are going to be doing, I pretty much set myself for being exposed. I do have something to do in town, and besides this way I won't get in the way," Beast Boy explained.

The others could not believe had thought so far in advance. It really did amaze them sometimes how thorough he could be when he wasn't playing pranks and telling jokes. "Beast Boy, you don't have to do this," Robin said to his friend. "You won't get in the way. Cyborg here is the one who is doing most of the work anyway."

"No, it's alright Robin. I'd feel better if I did it this way if you don't mind," Beast Boy said calmly to his leader.

"Alright Beast Boy, if that's what you want to do. Come on guys, we better get going otherwise we'll be late," Robin stated. The other Titans listened and got into the car. As Cyborg started the car each of the Titans took a last look at their friend. He had one of his trademark grins plastered on his face. As the garage opened fully, Cyborg pulled out of their as fast as he could, the whole while Raven had not taken her eyes off the green boy. Once Beast Boy could not be seen anymore she turned to face the front again and watched as the clouds, sea, and road passed by.

Many varieties of music were playing, quite loudly near an old alley way as dozens of cars were all parked close to one another. Each car had either their hoods or their trunks up to show off their engine or their sound system. Each car had their own style and design to show off their stuff. But cars were not the only things. Hundreds of people were off showing off their cars or what they could do. Many girls dressed in skimpy outfits were either up on top of cars or dance to the beat of the music closets to them.

The Titans pulled up to the alley and say all the wild antics going on. They were not used to seeing this but that did not discourage them. They found a parking spot between a Toyota Supra and Mitsubishi Lancer. The Titans stepped out of the car and waited by it as they waited for the reason they were there. Many people saw them and decided to walk up to them and check them out.

"This, your ride?" a man asked them.

"I'm standing next to it," Cyborg replied.

He chuckled slightly. "Now that's funny. It's not how you stand by your car it's how you drive your car. You best remember that or else you'll be left in the dust," The man said. "My name's Damien." He extended his arm to shake Cyborg's hand.

"Victor Stone," Cyborg replied as he shook the man's hand. The Titans decided to use their real names but they got new identities for them so they could not be traced by their names.

"Nice name man. So, what you are here for anywhere?" Damien asked him as he stopped shaking his hand.

"I'm here for the race," Cyborg replied.

"No shit, same here man," Damien replied. "And this is the car you'll use?"

"It's the only one I got here," Cyborg retorted.

"Alright man," After he said this, a black limo drove up the alley and stopped in the middle of all the cars. A driver stepped and walked to the back of the limo and opened the door. A young white man in his mid 20's stepped out. He had on a black leather suit with a white tie. His brown hair was pushed back. He had green eyes and beard stubble making him looks groggy. "Hello everyone," the man addressed to everyone, he had a deep voice. The music got lowered and everyone listened in. "I'm Roger Baragan. If you're here to see a race, then you best get ready for one." Everyone yelled and whooped in excitement as they could not wait to see the race. The only ones who didn't were the Titans, but they were more focused on listening to what this guy had to say.

"Alright now follow me and we'll get this race underway," He yelled. Roger got back into his limo and they were the first to drive out of the alley. They were soon followed by all the other cars. They made their way to an open main street where they could race freely. All the cars parked on either side of the street until there were no more left. Four of the cars however were in the middle of the street these four cars were the ones that were going to race. But they had no drivers at the moment.

The four drivers were pulled into another alley were they were told why they were racing and what the prize would be. "Alright you all know why you're here," Roger stated to each of them. Each driver listened intently. "Each of you is the best driver in your part of this city and you're here to race for a chance to drive for the great Tony Vandalaze. Only one of you will have the honor to be his driver. And the winner will be well compensated for, so there's something to look forward." Each driver had a smile on their face and fierceness in their eyes to win. "Alright, what do you say we get this show on the road? Let's race!"

The drivers exited the alley and went to their cars. Damien went to his car. He was driving a black 2004 Mitsubishi Eclipse. It had black chrome rims and a white spider outline on each side of the car. He also had a drag spoiler on the trunk of his car. The driver next to him was Li Yung also called "Toro." He was supporting a 2008 Dodge Viper SRT10. It was red with white lighting vinyl on each side of the car and the hood. He had a speed hood and a ghost spoiler. Next to him was Victor "aka Cyborg" in his 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R.

The driver next to Cyborg was a mystery. He had on a racing helmet so no one could see his face, and he wore a black muscle shirt, has on dark blue pants and black driving gloves too. He had white skin, and was quite tall but no one knew his age. The only piece of information that he gave to anyone was what people called him, Bullet. He was driving a 2008 Ford Mustang GT. It was green with black racing stripes. There was no spoiler for it but it did have dual side exhaust. It also was the only car with black tinted windows. Soon two girls spray-painted a line in front of the drivers and each driver started the engine of their car. As the engines roared cheers and whoops could be heard by the spectators. The engines were loud and a nitrous color could be seen from the exhaust of each car. Damien was purple, Toro had red, Cyborg's was blue, and Bullet's was green.

Each driver tried to outdo each other with the sound of their cars but the loudest one of them all was Bullet. It sounded like he put a hemi and a 450 big block in his car or combined them both together. Whatever it was it sure was loud and intimidating. Soon enough another girl dressed in a skirt and midriff tang top, and lifted her arms up. The drivers got ready to go at a moment's notice. "Ready?" she said and the drivers revved their engines. "Set?" they revved them again. A second passed for anticipation and then she said the final word. "Go!"

The drivers pulled out and began the race. It was a drag race that was about 1 mile. Bullet was in front, followed by Damien, the Toro, and right behind Toro was Cyborg. Bullet looked back for a second and pressed on his gas even more a shout up quite a bit in front of the other drivers. "Damn this guy's fast," Toro said to himself as he tried to catch up to him. Cyborg saw that Bullet was pulling away and he also stepped on his gas to pull up in the ranks. He passed Toro and now was right beside Damien. They were side by side as they tried to catch up to Bullet. Cyborg decided that now was a good time to pull out the NOS. He pressed the button to activate the NOS on his steering wheel and his car shot up in speed as he was pulled back in his seat. He shot out in front of Damien and Damien could not believe it.

"No!" He yelled to himself.

Cyborg was quickly catching up to Bullet and soon enough he was passing him. Cyborg had a smile on his face and chuckled slightly at the idea of him winning.

Bullet looked out his driver mirror and saw the Nissan pass him. Like Cyborg he pressed his NOS button and in one second he was pulled back into his seat as the NOS dramatically increased his cars speed. Cyborg soon enough saw the Mustang blow pass his car as though he was standing still. He could not believe it, this guy just made him look like he was nothing. 10 seconds later, Bullet passed the finish line. Two seconds later, Cyborg came and then was Damien and Toro. Bullet stepped out of his car and closed the door. Cyborg was furious he could not believe how much of a fool this guy made him.

"Oh yeah man, not that's what I call fast racing," Roger said to Bullet. Bullet didn't say anything.

"No man that's bullshit. There's no way in hell he could have beat me," Cyborg yelled.

"Go cry to your boyfriend," Roger told him. "Alright man now you work for Tony Vandalaze. Now the real money comes in. But before we get you started I need your license and I'd like to see your face."

Bullet opened his car and took off his helmet and rummaged around in his. Once the top part of his body was out of the car the back of his head was facing everyone. He had dark brown hair that was messy and extended three-quarters of the way down his neck. He turned around and looked at everyone. He had on a pair of black chasm sunglasses on to hide his eyes. Bullet handed him his license. Roger thanked him and scanned his license so he could get the information he needed from him. He handed it back to Bullet and said, "Alright take this and we'll call you when you are needed." He handed Bullet a piece of paper and then walked off. Bullet shrugged his shoulders and walked back in his car. He lowered his driver window and was about to drive away when Cyborg stood in front of his car to stop him.

Bullet honked his horn to tell him to get out of the way. But Cyborg was defiant. The other Titans then came up to each side of his car and surrounded it. Bullet looked to each of them, before he looked at Cyborg again. He sighed to himself and cut off his engine. The Titans walked to Cyborg and stood on either side of him. Bullet stepped out of his car and shut the door before looking at the Titans. (Author's note: He does not know it's the Titans. No one does just easier to write it that way.) A moment of silence passed before someone spoke up.

"We need to talk," Cyborg said to him.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating in two weeks. I just started college and am getting used to it still. But here is the 5th chapter. Now a few things have changed since the last time I updated. One i threw out the limiter write as many reviews as you want, but still the more the merrier. Also for those who have read my first story Final Mission, I've decided to go ahead and write its sequel. Final Fight should be posted sometime this month or beginning of next month. But it will be soon. Well enjoy the chapter. Please Read and Review and have a good old time. :)**


	6. Rematch

Chapter 6

The Titans looked at this driver with such intensity it looked like they were burning right through his clothes. They however, could not tell how he was reacting to this since he had sunglasses on. So they decided that perhaps they could break his beat of confidence and make him give up his spot on the team.

"Alright, uh Bullet was it?" Cyborg asked the man in front of him. Bullet nodded his head in conformation. "Ok, Bullet let's start in saying, where in the hell did you learn to drive like that?"

Bullet did not reply to what he had asked. Instead he just continued to stand in front of the Titans with his hands in his pockets.

Cyborg seemed irritated slightly that he was not answering his question but managed to keep his cool. "Ok, do you go by something besides 'Bullet'?" Cyborg asked this time in a calmer manner. And once again Bullet did not waiver in way, shape, or form. "Alright, any chance you would mind giving me your spot on the team in a rematch?" And still Bullet said nothing.

Cyborg grew impatient with this person's rudeness and decided to take a more direct approach. "Alright, I don't know what's your problem, but we are going to have a rematch, and we can either do it the easy way or the hard way," Cyborg yelled at him. Once he said the other Titans surrounded the car ready to do whatever needed to be done to get that spot on the team.

Bullet looked to each of the Titans before he turned his attention back to Cyborg. "What will you put up?" Bullet asked nonchalantly to him in a kind of deep voice.

"Excuse me?" Cyborg asked confused.

Bullet sighed and took his hands out of his pockets and crossed them across his chest. "Alright, we'll have a rematch. But, what will you put up if I win again?" he said to Cyborg once more.

Cyborg looked at Bullet for a moment before putting his hand up to his chin so he could think. He needed to get in to this team no matter what. But he also knew that a rematch was a lot to ask for also so he would really need to put something big on the line in order for him to really agree to it. That's when he realized that Bullet was just another street racer and all street racers love cars. "Alright Bullet, if you win, then I'll give you the pink-slip to my Skyline," Cyborg said to him.

Bullet looked at him for a moment before turning his head to the side and saying, "No thanks, I really don't like skylines," Bullet said uncaringly to him. Cyborg jaw dropped in disbelief that he could not want his car. "However," when Cyborg heard this, he listened intently to him. "I would like a date with one of your female friends. That's my offer. If you win, you can have my spot on the team. But if I win, then I get a date with one of your female friends, deal?"

Cyborg looked incredulously at this man. That in return for winning the race, all he wanted was a date with Starfire or Raven. "Uh, one sec man, guys get over here," Cyborg yelled to his friends. They all got to Cyborg as fast as they could so they could discuss Bullets strange deal. They all huddled together and began to discuss their situation.

"So what do you guys think? Should we agree to what the race terms will be?" Cyborg asked whisperingly so Bullet would not overhear them.

"I don't know Cyborg. Ordinarily it would not be a problem, but this is some street racer. We don't know what could happen to the girls. Besides it's more their opinion anyway," Robin whispered. "What do you girls want to do?"

"It would appear we do not much of the choice. He is how you saying "holding all the cards," yes?" Starfire whispered her opinion to her friends.

"As disgusting as it is to think that this guy could get a date with one of us through these kinds of means, I think Starfire is right. He has something we need so we might as well get it over with," Raven whispered.

"Alright, let's at least find out which one of you he wants to take on a date?" Robin whispered to his friends before getting out of the huddle and looking at Bullet. "Alright then, we agree to your terms, but one condition, before we race we want to know which one of the girls you want to take out on this date."

A small smile played Bullet's lips as he uncrossed his arms and extended it so he could point to one of the girls. "Her. The one with black hair, blue eyes, and jeans," Bullet said to the Titans as he pointed to Raven.

Raven sighed in frustration. She really did not want to go on this date but now the deed was done, so she had to honor it. "Alright if you win, IF, then I will go on a date with you. One," Raven said making her point across.

Robin was slightly happier that he had picked Raven instead of Starfire. He had feelings for the Tameranian for a while now, but was always too scared to act on them. He could fight the most psychotic villains and grueling monsters on earth and yet when it came to asking Starfire out, he would always go weak kneed.

The smile never left his face as he crossed his arms once more and said, "Alright. Well what do you say we get this show on the road?" Cyborg nodded and ran back to his car so they could begin their rematch.

Both cars appeared beside each other, their windows rolled down and their engines revving loudly. Cyborg looked inside Bullet's car to see Bullet with his helmet on once again. He raised an eyebrow for a second before shaking the idea out of his mind. "Alright Bullet this is a straight drag race from one end to the other. The first one to the other side is the winner," Cyborg yelled so he could hear him. Bullet nodded in conformation and focused his attention back to the road. Robin was the starter for this rematch this time as he readied himself for what was to come. "Alright, Ready. Set Go!" Robin stated and both cars bolted out from the finish line.

Like before, Bullet pulled ahead early in the race and was going farther and farther away from Cyborg. Cyborg saw this and knew that if he didn't do something quick he would lose, again. Luckily he planned ahead and put in a small reserve tank of NOS just encase he needed it. He pressed his cigarette lighter and pushed the button on it and was thrown back into his seat again as the NOS sped up his car like no tomorrow.

He was quickly catching up to Bullet and Bullet saw this in his rear view mirror and decided to press on the gas even more. And like before his car went even faster. But Cyborg was still catching up to him. They were side by side and there was a quarter mile left in the race. Cyborg needed to win this race so he pressed the gas as far as it would go. But it still didn't look like it was making much of a difference.

He then looked to his right and saw that Bullet was pulling away from him. Cyborg could not believe his eyes. He had used NOS twice and yet this guy was still managing to pull away from him.

They reached the end of the finish line and Bullet managed to pull ahead of him by at least a hood away. They stopped their cars so would be able to see each other. A moment passed before Bullet stepped out of his car with his sunglasses on. A second later Cyborg emerged from his car. He slammed the door frustrated that he had lost not once, but twice.

He and Bullet approached each other along with the Titans behind Cyborg. They stopped a foot away from each other and looked at each other for a moment not saying anything. Cyborg then saw that Bullet had extended his arm and had a smile on his face. "That was close man, you almost beat me. I got to say you're pretty good. Looks like I'll have to watch my back from now on," Bullet said kindly.

Cyborg smiled at him and extended his hand as well and they shook hands. There was something about this guy that made Cyborg. It felt like a familiar warm feeling was around him. But Cyborg could not quite put his finger on it. They stopped shaking hands and Bullet approached Raven and stopped a foot away from her. "Well looks like we have a date," Bullet said to the dark empath.

"Whatever," Raven responded uncaringly. She could really careless about some dumb date with a guy that almost no one knew about. She had agreed to go on a date with him if he had won the race. And now that he won she would honor it. That was just her nature, although it did not mean she had to enjoy it. She had someone else she would much rather spend a dinner or movie with, although on the surface and in her mind she would never admit it.

"Alright then I guess I'll see you tomorrow night around 7:00 P.M.?" He said to her.

"Whatever," Raven said once more uncaringly.

"Alright, um here use this," Bullet said as he handed her a phone. Raven took it from his hand as he continued to talk. "I'll use this phone to call you tomorrow so I can see where I can pick you up, ok?"

Raven did not say anything as she walked back to the Skyline. Bullet saw this and said, "Ok, see you tomorrow," He remained polite the entire time to her no matter how she acted. He said his goodbyes to the Titans and then went back to his car.

He got in his car and started the engine. He revved it a few times and then drove off in the opposite direction that the Skyline was parked. The other Titans watched as Bullet drove off into the night. Once he was no longer within the Titan's sight they went back to the Skyline so they could get a good night's rest after failing miserably at their mission.

On the drive back no one said anything. They far too disappointed with themselves that they decided that not talking was the right way to do things. After what seemed like forever they finally made it back to Titan's Tower. They entered the Common Room and saw that no one was there. They assumed that Beast Boy was in bed considering how late it was. They had managed to get back about midnight, and since they saw no one in the Common Room, they decided to go to bed and discuss the mission's failure tomorrow.

Raven decided to see if Beast Boy was in bed since his room was on the way to her own. She reached his room and opened it slightly. Peering inside she saw that the room was still a total mess. Looking at the bed itself she saw no one was there. Beast Boy had traded his bunk bed for a king size one since he had out grown his old bunk bed. She the realized that Beast Boy must have still been out in town, so she closed his door and made her way to her own.

She was too tired to do anything accept flop onto her bed. Once she was there she removed her holo-rings and put the phone on her night stand. The last thing that entered her mind was where Beast Boy was in all this mess. And that if he was ok.

* * *

**Another Chapter down. I'm thinking about just finishing this story first before I start Final Fight. But I will have to see. Also I started a fanfiction community. It's called Beast Boy and Raven Together. I would like it to be one of the most popular communities out there but I need people's help. If you have a fanfic you would like for me to add send me an email or if you part of my staff add them to the community. Well that's it, please enjoy the chapter, AND READ AND REVIEW. :)**


	7. Coping with Failure

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 7

The day had gone on like any normal day. But the only difference was that the Titans had failed their mission to win the race and infiltrate Vandalaze's team, and on top of that, Raven had a date with the winner of that race. They told Beast Boy that they lost the race and were going to explain the specks of their mission to him then but Beast Boy declined. He told them that since the mission was now over with there was no point in telling him.

Throughout the remainder of the day, each Titan spent it, they way they wanted to, in order to try and forget their failure. Cyborg had been working on both cars. He was now able to consume twice as much time, considering he had two "babies" now. He still could not figure out how Bullet managed to beat him. His car was the fastest and meanest thing on the street. So instead of focusing on his loss he used this knowledge to make even more improvements to both his cars.

Robin had been at the Titan's mainframe since there talk this morning. He was never one to give up so easily. So he did everything he could to try and find out anything about Tony Vandalaze as well as the mystery driver, Bullet. He looked at all the information pertaining to Tony and he had a lot of circumstantial evidence, but nothing was solid. As for Bullet, Robin found absolutely no information on him. Robin did everything he could to try and find any information on the mystery driver but, there was no form of identification, no photo, no address, not even a license number. It was as if this person did not even exist on the face of the earth. Robin was stumped but then an idea came to him.

Starfire had been with Raven about half the day. They were talking about Raven's date. She wanted to go shopping with Raven, but Raven declined saying that she had a few civilian clothes that she could wear. After doing their "girl talk," Starfire left Raven's room and spent the rest of the day with Robin helping him figure out who Bullet was.

After her long talk with Starfire, Raven decided that meditating was probably the best way to spend the rest of the day before her date. A few hours passed and she felt as though she could not meditate any longer. It had only been 4 o'clock and she still had 3 hours left before her date. Bullet had not called her yet, not that she cared one way or the other. She then decided that perhaps a nice cup of herbal tea would help her calm down. She walked to the common room only to see that she was not alone.

Beast Boy had been the only one that had not been hiding away somewhere. He was in the Common Room playing video games and watching comedy movies the whole day. He figured that with all the depression around that maybe if the Titans came to the Common Room at one point watching him enjoy himself it would lighten their spirits. At about 4 p.m. he heard the Common Room doors open and he turned his head from the couch to see Raven entering. She was heading to the kitchen part of the room, so he jumped off the couch and walked over to her.

"Hey Raven, how's it going?" Beast Boy asked kindly.

Raven turned her head to see Beast Boy walking towards her. She saw him watching some comedy on the Titan's television. She hoped that she could get by quietly and return to her room undetected. "I'm fine. What about you?" Raven asked in her usual monotone voice.

"Oh just bored is all. With everyone doing their own thing, I felt like playing some videogames and maybe watching a movie or two," Beast Boy responded. He had a big goofy smile on his face but to Raven it somehow this time felt inviting.

"Okay," Raven said as she prepared her tea. A moment of silence was within the room as neither Titan said anything.

Deciding to break the silence Beast Boy spoke up. "So you got some big date tonight, right?" Beast Boy asked to his dark friend.

Raven nodded in response and said deadpan, "Yeah."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow in question and said, "You don't seem too excited about it."

"First off, I don't get excited about anything Beast Boy. And second how would you feel if you had to go on a date with some random person you did not know because of a bet," Raven said a bit angrier than what she intended.

Beast Boy was now nervous around her. The last thing he wanted was for her to be mad at him. "Oh, yeah, I see what you mean," he said nervously.

Raven sighed and said, "I'm sorry, I'm just really irritated by this situation is all."

Beast Boy could see that she really hated the situation and decided to try and cheer her up. "Oh, want me to tail you on your date, and when you give me the signal jump him and beat him up for you," Beast Boy said as he flexed his bicep.

Raven couldn't help but think that though the gesture was kind and unnecessary, it still was kind of funny. She let out a small giggle and said, "No thanks if he does anything wrong, I'll just send him to another dimension." And once that was said Beast Boy lowered his arm is defeat but was quickly brought back when he heard Raven giggle.

"Hey I got you to giggle Rae," Beast Boy said happily.

Raven quickly realized that she just gave Beast Boy an opportunity she did not want him to have. "Don't call me Rae, and ok so I giggled, is that against the law?" Raven asked in pretend anger.

"Um, no," Beast Boy said fearfully.

"Good. And just because I giggled still doesn't mean your funny," Raven said still keeping up her false anger. She didn't want Beast Boy to gain any kind of advantage over her at least not in something like this. Her tea then whistled indicating that it was done, so she poured herself a cup of tea and stirred it with some sugar giving it some sweetness. She took a sip of her tea and let it envelop her being. "Well I'm going back to my room until I need to leave. Bye Beast Boy."

"See you later Raven," Beast Boy said as he walked back to the couch to finish his movie.

More time passed as it was closing in on 7o'clock. Bullet had called her about an hour before they were going on there date. He said to meet him in front of the Jump City pizza parlor. Raven had decided to wear something similar to what she was wearing when she saw him the first time. She had gotten a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged her hips quite well and also wore a tight black shirt. Her outfit really showed off her curves, and most guys would drop dead at the sight of her beauty. She was wearing her holo-ring so she could pull off the same appearance as before, black hair, white-tan skin, and dark blue eyes. The holo-ring she had on disguised itself as a mood ring on her middle finger.

She entered the Common Room once more about 30 minutes before she had to go and this time she saw that her friends had been there this time. She thought that she had accidently offended him and he was in his room.

Cyborg saw her and said, "Wow Rae, you clean up really nice."

"Thanks," Raven said to her half-metal friend.

"Oh yes, does she not look most beautiful. It is a how you say "a nice change of walking," Starfire said still trying to understand Earth ways.

"That would be "a nice change of pace," Star," Robin said to her.

"Oh is it a contest of speed, Robin?" Starfire asked innocently

"No, Star. I'll explain it to you later," he said not wanting to get into the subject right now.

"Very well then," Starfire said dropping the subject.

"Okay. Anyway Raven about your date-" Robin started but was interrupted by Raven.

"Save it Robin I get it. I have to honor the deal regardless of how much I may dislike it. And believe me I really, really dislike it," Raven said deadpan.

"Yes that is important, but what I was about to say is that I want you to get as much information as possible on Bullet as you possibly can," Robin stated to her. Raven raised an eyebrow in question as if asking why. Robin then continued, "I could not find anything about Bullet in any of the databases we have. It's as if though he does not exist. So when you are on your date I want you to find out anything you can about him, his name, where he lives, what he does, where he gets his car part, anything. Also since he asked you out on a date you might be able to convince him to drop out of the team and give us his spot, or at least make it so he can work for us."

Raven looked at her leader for a moment and then said, "So basically you want me to seduce him."

"If that's what it takes, then yes," Robin replied to her.

Raven looked at her leader with such disbelief that it was astonishing. He wanted her, her of all people to go out and seduce a total stranger just to get information out of them and possibly even get them a spot on Vandalaze's team that they needed just so he could complete this mission. He had already excluded Beast Boy from this mission and now he expected her to get what she wanted by whatever means.

"You're joking right?" Raven asked.

"Afraid not Raven, we need this guy's spot in order to be near Vandalaze. It's up to you now Raven.

Raven clenched her fists together so much that her nails dug into her hand. After a moment she calmed down and said, "Alright I'll do it. But you owe me, Robin." Robin merely smiled at her and she let out a frustrated sigh.

She then looked to each of her friends. Their faces showed that they were proud of her that she would swallow her pride like this just so they could complete this mission Robin was so fixated on. It was then she noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey, has anyone see Beast Boy?" Raven asked randomly.

The others looked at Raven for a second and then Cyborg spoke up. "Uh yeah, saw him a little while ago. He said something about having to run an errand or two, in town," Cyborg told her.

"He certainly has been, "running the errand" quite numerously lately, has he not?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Yeah, you're right Star. Ever since we started this mission, Beast Boy has been AWOL like crazy," Cyborg said putting in his two cents.

"You do not think he has gotten new friends and has chosen to abandon us?" Starfire asked fearfully.

The others quickly went wide-eyed in fear but decide to calm Starfire down first. "Now let's not jump to conclusions. Why don't we just call him on his communicator and figure out what he is doing," Robin said trying to calm Starfire down.

He flipped open his communicator and went to call Beast Boy. "Beast Boy. Beast Boy, come in. This is Robin. Report," Robin said into the communicator he was holding. Static came on for a second but then the Titans heard a familiar voice.

"Dudes, what is it? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Beast Boy asked quickly expecting the worst.

"No nothing, we were just wandering what it is you are doing. What is the errand you are doing?" Robin asked. The Titans were listening in so they could see if Beast Boy was lying at all.

"Guys, I'm just picking some stuff up for my room. I've decided to change my room around a bit. You know a room make over. If you guys go in there you can see stacks of boxes with new furniture that needs to be built, buckets of paint, and other bedroom crap," Beast Boy explained to them.

The Titans were disappointed with themselves. They thought that Beast Boy had thrown them away like some old toy that no one wanted to play with anymore.

"Oh, ok we were just curious, because you never said what these errands of yours were," Robin said quietly.

"Well that's because I haven't finished dude. It was going to be a surprise, but you all seem so anxious to want to know what my errands were, just go in my room and you'll see for yourselves," Beast Boy said a little annoyed that his friends could not be a little more patient.

The Titans looked to the floor with a guilty conscience hanging over them. "Alright Beast Boy, thanks for telling us. Um why don't you finish your errands and will see you back at the Tower whenever you get finished, ok?" Robin said monotone.

"Alright dude. See you guys when I get back. Later," Beast Boy said happily.

"Well looks like we got the answer to our question," Cyborg said quietly.

"Yeah, we sure did," Robin said just as quiet. After a moment of silence he growled and said, "AHHH, man I can't believe how stupid we were. I mean if it were us, well Beast Boy would probably investigate to figure out what we were doing, but he would at least apologize. Man I feel like such a bad friend. Damn it," Robin said angrily.

"Robin, you are not the one to blame," Starfire said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah man, stop kicking yourself. We all had a say in this. So I guess you could say we all didn't trust him at that moment," Cyborg said trying to console him.

"You're right, but I still feel as though we should apologize or something," Robin said to his half-metal friend.

"Then that's what will do. Will tell him that we thought, he'll probably get mad, and then will apologize and make it up to him somehow, alright," Cyborg said explaining his way of apologizing to Beast Boy.

"Alright sounds like a plan," Robin said to him.

"Hooray," Starfire said as she hugged Robin, which he whole hardly accepted.

They all then looked at the time and realized that they had been talking for quite some while now. If Raven didn't hurry she was going to be late for her date. "Raven you better hurry up, otherwise you're going to be late," Robin said commandingly.

Raven nodded and then teleported her way to the pizza parlor so that way she wouldn't be late. She still had a few minutes before her date. So she decided to sit on a nearby bench. While she waited she decided that she would apologize to Beast Boy in her own way. She had a plan and she was going to follow through with it the moment she saw Beast Boy next time. She then got a call on the cell phone Bullet gave her. It was him and he told her that he was in front of the parlor waiting in his car. She got up from her bench and walked over to Bullet's Mustang.

Raven got in his car and after they greeted one another Bullet started the car and then drove off into the city. Raven had decided that she would get any information she could on Bullet, but not for Robin. She would do it now for the one who had been neglected since the start. She would do it for Beast Boy.

* * *

**Well looks like the Titan's have a backup plan, but will it work? And what of Beast Boy will his errands be finished before Raven is done with her date? And will the the Titans be able to get Bullet's spot on Vandalaze's team? Tune in to find out.**

**Final Fight it will be published soon. I hope to get it up by the end of September. If you liked ****Final Mission, then the sequel will blow your mind. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. :)**


	8. The Date, Part 1

Chapter 8

As Bullet drove his car, silence was all that was evident. It was so quiet that they were able to hear the roar of the engine as Bullet continued to drive. When Raven entered his car, she noticed that he was wearing a brown leather jacket and had on a black shirt underneath. He also had no blue jeans and black shoes. He was also wearing the sunglasses that he wore when he first met them, so Raven could not see his eyes. Raven may have entered his car, however all she did was address briefly and then looked out her passenger window throughout the drive. She may have been technically on a date with this Bullet character, but her mind could not have been farther from it.

As she looked at the passing buildings her mind continued to drift back-and-forth to Beast Boy. She wandered how she would make it up to him, also if what he was doing right now, and wondered if what this date would be like if it was Beast Boy instead of Bullet.

She continued to think about this until her train of thought was broken by a voice next to her. "So Raven, what do you think of my car?" Bullet asked trying to stir up a conversation.

Raven did not change her position but said, "It's alright, I've seen better though."

Bullet did not say anything for a moment but then continued. "Oh, you have? What kind?" he asked trying to get a better read on the girl next to him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Raven responded uncaringly. She really did not want to talk to Bullet, well at least not yet. She knew that it was her mission to try and get to know this person better. However, that still did not make her feel better about the predicament she was in. In fact, if anything, it made her feel worse.

"Ok then," Bullet said getting that she really did not want to talk right now. He knew she was mad about something, but could not get a good read on what. So better than letting her loose on him, he remained quiet and continued to drive.

A few moments passed before the silence was broken again. "Where are we going anyway? I thought we were going to eat at the pizza parlor?" Raven asked deadpan.

Smirking slightly he responded, "No, I only said that we would meet at the pizza parlor. I never said anything about eating there."

"Ok, then tell me, where the hell are we going?" Raven said growing impatient with his games.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. It's sort of a surprise," he said still with a slight smirk on his face. Raven did not notice considering that when she was asking these questions she still had her eyes fixated on the moving buildings outside.

"Whatever," Raven said uncaringly.

Bullet had a smirk on his face the rest of the way. He made a few turns and then on his final turn Raven could see a building that looked like a restaurant, but she had never seen this restaurant before. Bullet parked near the front and turned off his car. Once he got out of his car he walked over to Raven's door and opened it for her. He offered her a hand to help her out of the car, but she ignored his gesture and stood up on her own and walked past him. His smile did not dissipate though.

He walked next to Raven as she looked at the restaurant with her amethyst gaze. "Where are we? I've never seen this restaurant before," Raven said as she wondered where he had brought her.

He continued to smile lightly and said, "It's a new place that just opened up. I found it a few days ago and the food here is amazing. So I hope you're hungry."

"Famished," she said sarcastically. She glanced to her right and saw Bullet shrug his shoulders and then walked forward. She stayed where she was for a moment and looked at the sign. It said in neon letters "Birds." At first she thought of the poem and then the book but quickly dismissed them and looked at the restaurant itself. It was a long rectangle with a triangle as the roof. She could see bird designs all over the walls as though they were a mural for it as well as some statues of birds in front of the main doors.

She continued to gaze at the building but was broken from it when she heard a voice call her name. "Hey Raven, come on we're going to be late for our reservation," Bullet said loudly so she could hear him. She ignored him again and then took one last look at the building before following him inside.

After they were seated and given their menus Raven looked around to see the decorum of the restaurant. Like the outside, a variety of birds were painted on the walls of the building. Some were flying, others were staring from a tree branch, and some even looked like they were grooming themselves as well. It looked like someone painted a real life setting of a large variety of birds in one place a put it as a mural.

She then turned her attention to her menu and saw the American Bald Eagle as the cover of her menu. When she opened it up for the picture on the inside were a few ravens standing on a tree looking in all directions as well as some pictures of dishes themselves. As she looked through the menu she could see that the restaurant lived up to its name. All the dishes inside were bird based. Turkey, chicken, duck; all of the dishes had a bird theme to them. The only things that didn't were the drinks which were on the back of the menu. On the back was a flock of birds flying in the sky as if just taking flight.

As Raven scrolled down to see what they had to drink, she saw that they did serve herbal tea so she knew what she wanted to drink. She then waited patiently for her waiter to come. After a moment, she saw a young gentleman appear before them. "Hello my name is Jacob, and I will be your server tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?" Jacob started as most waiters do. He was wearing a white vest with a black shirt and black pants on as well. He also had on black shoes. His brown hair was messy and he also had green eyes. He was kind of tall about the same height as Bullet.

"I'll have some water," Bullet said kindly.

"Very well then. And you miss?" Jacob said as he wrote it down on his notepad.

"Herbal Tea," she told the waiter.

He wrote it down and said, "Alright are we ready to order or do you need a few minutes."

"Gives us a few minutes if you please," Bullet said politely.

"Alright I'll be right back with your drinks," Jacob said as he folded his notepad and then walked away.

Raven already noticed one thing about Bullet. He had a kind personality and was quite polite. Not something you see now-a-days. She looked at her menu for a minute to figure out what she wanted to eat but wasn't sure what was good so she decided to push her luck and see if she could find out more about the man in front of her. "So what do you recommend?" Raven asked out of the blue.

"Well truth-be-told this is only my second time coming here so I don't really know what's all that good. But last time I came here all I got was some soup and water. I wasn't really hungry then so I don't know. We could ask our waiter when he gets back to see what he recommends," Bullet told her.

"Alright," Raven said quietly. She could not believe how he answered that. He actually was thinking it out as he was talking about, and even put in a good suggestion. She looked at her menu once more and tried to see what was good but decided that it was probably best to take Bullet's advice. She put down her menu and saw that Bullet also had his menu down.

Silence enveloped the both of them for a moment as all they could hear was the light conversations of the tables around them. After a moment, Bullet began to speak. "So Raven, it's quite an interesting name. Mind if I ask where it originates from?" Bullet asked trying to stir up a conversation.

Raven had to think for a moment. She knew she would have to lie so Bullet would not figure out too much about who she really was. "Um, I believe my name is American but I cannot be for sure I was not born here," Raven answered him.

"Oh, you're an immigrant?" Bullet asked intrigued.

"Well yes and no. It's true I was not born here, but I do have American citizenship since my mother was and she got it for me when I was young," Raven said trying to explain it to him.

"Oh I see. I thought you were from hear because of your skin color and accent, but I guess it's true what they say, 'you learn something new every day,'" Bullet said as he smiled at Raven.

Raven was blushing and she did not know why. Before Bullet could ask her another question, Jacob returned with their drinks. "Here you are. Have you decided on what you want to eat?"

"I'm ready to order, Raven?" Bullet asked. He knew that a lady should always have the first say in what they want to eat.

"Well I'm not all that familiar with the dishes here. What would you recommend Jacob?" Raven asked somewhat embarrassed for having to ask and yet thankful to Bullet for telling her as well.

Jacob went to Raven's side and glanced at her menu for a moment and then answered her. "Well depending on what you like, we have a large variety of dishes for you to eat, but in my experience," Jacob said as he then used his finger to point to one of the dishes, "this one is my favorite, Peaking Duck. It has quite a good taste and it is large enough that two people can eat from it if you wish to prepare it that way."

Raven looked at Bullet for a moment and asked, "Do you want to share this dish?"

Bullet looked at her for a moment and then said, "Nah, I'm not much of a duck person, but if that's what you want to get, then by all means."

Raven looked at Bullet for a moment and then returned her attention back to Jacob "Alright, I'll get the Peaking Duck, but please just make it for one person," Raven said not wanting to have to leave extra food on her plate.

"Very well then; would you like the salad bar with that?" Jacob asked as he wrote down what she was going to eat.

"No thank you," Raven answered. She figured that the duck would be enough to fill her up for quite some time.

"Ok. And what may I get for you sir?" Jacob asked as he averted his attention to Bullet.

"I'll just have the salad bar and the soup of the day," Bullet answered him.

"Very well then," Jacob said as he took their menus. "I'll shall return shortly with you main course. In the mean time, please enjoy yourselves," Jacob said kindly and he then walked off towards the kitchen.

Raven look at Bullet with a confused look on her face. "Oh I really don't eat a lot," Jacob responded to her staring at him.

"Ok," was all Raven said, she still could not figure out this Bullet character but she intended to do so.

After a moment of utter silence minus the people around them, Bullet began to speak, "Well we've got some time to kill, what do you, say we continue on getting to know one another?"

"Alright," Raven responded.

An hour passed by but to Raven and Bullet it did not seem that long. Raven had learned a lot about Bullet in the short time they were together. She had learned when he first liked driving and why he loves to drive. She also learned what his family was like and that they were now dead. She also learned that he was living with a whole bunch of roommates that would drive anyone crazy if you spent enough time with them. And of course Raven had to agree considering she had the same experience back at Titan's Tower.

Sure enough, their food finally came and they both began to eat. Raven had to admit that this was a wise choice on her part. The Peaking Duck was cooked to perfection and it tasted amazing. Bullet had already eaten his salad and was now working on his soup. She eyed him carefully. Even while eating she could see that he was a gentleman about it. He only took enough to fill his spoon and he did not slurp his soup or anything rude or inappropriate.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she believed that if there was one guy she could date, this guy was at the top of the list. He was every girls dream, a gentleman with a dark side to him, and yet an overall understanding that would help him in any situation. He was also a good listener and a great conversationalist. But still there was already someone who had stolen her heart, but she still tried to remain ignorant to that fact.

Once they finished they began to talk once more. "So Raven how was your duck?" Bullet asked kindly.

"It was good, better than I thought it would be," Raven answered him with a slight blush on her face.

"Good. Now then would you like some desert?" he asked her.

"No thank you, I'm quite full now," Raven replied.

Jacob then came up and asked, "How was everything?" Jacob asked the two in front of them.

"Everything was wonderful, but I believe we are done. So may we have our check please?" Bullet asked him.

"Of course," Jacob said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black book and handed it to Bullet. But before Bullet could look at the bill he gave Jacob a hundred dollar bill. So Jacob took the bill and left to get the change needed for him. As they waited more small talk ensued between the two. Jacob shortly returned to the table and handed the black book to Bullet once more.

Bullet took the change from the black book and then placed a tip on the table and from Raven's point of view a fairly large one at that. They continued to sit for a moment and then Bullet said, "So are we ready to go?"

"Sure," Raven answered and the two got up and walked out of the restaurant.

Once they were at Bullet's car he stepped in front of Raven and said, "Raven before I take you home, there is one more place you and I will be going if that is alright?"

Raven looked skeptical for a moment but she still needed some more information out of him. So she would endure his company for a bit longer. "That's fine. Do you mind if I know where we are going this time?" Raven asked not wanting to be surprised like this again.

"Sorry Raven, afraid you can't. This surprise I have in store for us is going to be even better the dinner one," Bullet said to her kindly.

"Ok," Raven said. She was skeptical at first but, Bullet had done nothing wrong to indicate that something bad was going to happen. So after Bullet opened the door for her she stepped in and waited for him to get in the driver seat. Once the engine started and revved, Bullet backed out of his parking spot and drove onto the street, taking them to their next location.

* * *

**Well so far so good? Or is it? Where will Bullet take Raven now? Tune in to find out. Please READ AND REVIEW :)**


	9. The Date, Part 2

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Once again they had been driving through the city in order to get to this second place Bullet talked about. Like before they were driving through the city itself, so they saw many buildings. Some were old, some were new, but it still was the same old Jump City. Everything seemed to move by quickly though since they were driving quite fast. Bullet really wanted to get to this next place a lot. The smile on his face showed that he was really excited about where they were going. However, that did not stop them from talking along the way.

As they drove they continued to talk to one another. They dove deeper into each other's lives trying to figure the other one out as much as possible. They had learned quite a bit. Raven found out that, besides driving he also loves to play videogames. He also is a very open person, tries to cheer others up and always tries to make new friends.

The more they talked, the more intrigued Raven became. She began to think less and less about what her mission was, and more on the guy talking to her. She did still have her mission to think about, but that was no longer on the top of her priorities list anymore. She wanted to get to know Bullet more personally. For one of the first times in her life, minus the Malchior incident, Raven had someone she could talk to. She of course had Starfire, but this was different. The talking they were doing was on a whole other level.

Soon they began to share stories of what they had done in the past. Of course Raven had to lie in order to protect her identity, but she did manage to keep everything close to what it actually was. "…so he tried to get me to referee some dumb game called Stank-ball," Raven finished recalling the incident where Beast Boy and Cyborg tried to get her to referee for them.

"Sounds like an interesting game. Might give it a try some time," Bullet said to her enjoying her company as they drove. Bullet then made a left turn onto a hill and drove upwards. Raven wasn't really paying attention to where they were going, but frankly she didn't really care.

"Yea well I actually did play once. It was kind of fun considering I was hitting my roommates with their own dirty laundry. I think the stink actually stayed on them for a week," Raven said half jokingly.

Bullet began to laugh a little loudly. "Wow, now that's what I call funny," Bullet said as he continued to laugh. This in turn made Raven giggle a little. She didn't know why, but for some unknown reason, when Bullet laughed it reminded her of a warm feeling she has had from time to time. However, she could not quite place her finger on it.

"I guess it is," Raven said as she still giggled.

Bullet then noticed how close they were getting to their destination and then addressed Raven once more. "Raven, if you wouldn't mind, could you please close your eyes for a bit?" Bullet asked her.

Raven looked at him confusing for a moment but then complied. She closed her eyes and waited for what was going to happen next. She could feel the car beginning to slow down until it came to a complete halt. "Wait here for a moment and don't open your eyes just yet," Bullet stated to her. Raven nodded and waited patiently for what was going to happen.

She was a bit scared at what was going to happen but at the same time she had a chill of excitement run down her spine, in anticipation. She heard a car door open and close to the left of her and assumed that it was Bullet stepping out of the car. She then heard a door open to her right and knew it was her own door. "Ok Raven, I'm going to unbuckle you and then lead you out of the car, ok? I still need you to keep your eyes closed, ok?" Bullet said quietly to her.

"Ok," Raven replied as she waited for him to do what he wanted to do. She undid her seat belt herself and waited for him to lead her out of the car. She felt him gingerly take her hand as if he did not know if this was ok. She gave him a small squeeze indicating it was and she then began to step out of the car. Once she was out she heard a car door close and then felt an arm around her back and a hand on her hand.

She was being lead somewhere but she did not know where. But he had not done anything to indicate that he was potentially dangerous so she decided that for the moment she would trust him. She all of a sudden came to a stop and just stood there as she began to feel a cool breeze come up against her. She could smell a familiar sent on the breeze. It almost smelled like salt. She wondered where he had brought her.

"Ok Raven, open your eyes," Bullet said quietly into her hear. She did and what she saw was truly unbelievable. They were on a small cliff just right on the ocean. There was not a cloud in the sky and full moon was in full brightness making them have a shadow even in the dead of night. The moon was surrounded by stars as though they were its friends helping it light up the night. The waves were crashing against the cliff in a rhythmic sound. There were only a few trees around them and there was no indication that it was a tourist attraction. It was complete inhabited by anyone. This one spot showed Earths true nature, its true natural form.

She quickly turned her head to look at Bullet and saw that he had a kind and sweet smile on his lips. She then did something that only the kindest of acts deserved. She enveloped him in a hug. He then wrapped his arms around her frame and held her close. "I guess you like it don't you," Bullet said as he continued to hold her.

She pulled back from him for a bit and had a sweet smile play her lips. "This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. It's amazing," Raven said happily and then hugged him tightly once more.

They stood like that for some time, but sure enough they pulled apart reluctantly. Raven still had her arms wrapped around Bullet as did he around Raven. The look into one another's eyes or rather, Bullet looked in her eyes and she looked into his sunglasses. Raven did not know what happened next, to her it felt surreal. One moment she is looking into Bullet's sunglasses, and the next she closes her eyes and leans forward and places her lips chastely on his. They continue to kiss for a few moments keeping it chaste the entire time.

Soon enough Ravens' mind registered what she had just done and quickly moved away from him. She turned around and avoided looking at him. Bullet was confused, for a moment they were in kissing without a care in the world, and the next she is all shy and embarrassed. "What's wrong?" Bullet asked.

Raven had her hands on the side of her head as she shook her head and said, "We shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake."

"A mistake?" Bullet said out loud, "From my point of view, it looked like you were quite enjoying yourself."

Raven turned around again and looked at Bullet once more. She sighed and said, "I won't lie to you, I did enjoy the kiss. It was my first one and it was amazing. But we can't be together. It's not that I don't like you, it's just…" Raven said as she trailed off.

Bullet had a smile on his face as he knew what she was going to say. "You're in love with someone else aren't you?" he asked which in turn caused her to blush and look away from him.

Raven did not want to divulge that one of her reasons for going this far with him was so she could siphon info out of him. But Raven then realized that he was right. Deep down in her mind and heart she did have love for another person. But she also knew that he would never feel the same way. "You're right I do care for someone else. But, I know he will never feel the same way towards me. But I know you feel the same way, so I think if you and I do date I'll fall in love with you more," Raven stated.

Bullet chuckled at this prospect and Raven grew confused as to why he was doing this. "Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" Raven asked quickly.

He calmed down and began to speak, "Raven I won't date you anymore. It's not that I don't care for you, I do. But I won't be someone's other choice if they love another. And besides, how do you know this guy does not love you, have you asked him?"

Raven shook her head, "No he doesn't. But in know for a fact he doesn't, because he has been in love with the same girl for a long time now. She's everything I'm not and she is everything that he could ever want," Raven said to him.

He now sighed and said, "Raven if you don't ask you won't know. Sometimes the exact opposite of what we desire is what we truly want." Raven looked at him again and once more an angelic smile formed on her lips as she walked back up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you. Maybe tomorrow I'll ask him," Raven said timidly as she continued to hold Bullet.

Bullet pulled away and then cupped Raven's cheek with his left hand. He slowly caressed it with his thumb and said, "That sounds like a fine idea." They then stood there like that for a moment before Bullet spoke again. "So who's the lucky guy? Who's the guy I lost out to win your heart? Maybe I know him."

Raven was hesitant at first. She did not know if it was wise to tell him her crush, but figured he did deserve at least that much. "Alright, his name is Garfield Logan," Raven said quietly.

Bullet looked at Raven for a moment and then said, "Well he is the luckiest guy in the world. He won the heart of an angel." Raven blushed at his kindness and hugged him once more.

"Well I guess this is the end of our date, do you mind if before you take me home that I see your eyes?" Raven asked quietly. She had pulled away so she could see him. Bullet nodded and raven released her arms from him and slowly and carefully removed his sunglasses.

His eyes were closed when she first saw them and it looked like he was about to open them, but he first said something. "Raven before I show you my eyes, allow me to show you something else about me first, ok?" Bullet asked sincerely.

Raven was curious but said ok. Bullet took a step back for a moment and put two of his fingers around one of his rings. He slowly pulled it away and what Raven saw next shocked her beyond reason.

* * *

**What could have shocked Raven so much? And what do you think Bullet has to show Raven? And what will become of Raven and the one she loves? All of these shall be answered in the next chapter of A Little Faster. And for those who are waiting for my sequel to Final Mission, don't worry it's almost ready to be posted. Please Enjoy the Story so far. And don't forget to have fun:)**


	10. The Date, Part 3

**Please Read And Review :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Raven was still staring at bullet without belief or reason. During this whole date she knew that he was hiding something, but she did not expect this, not in the least. To her he seemed like a kind, sweet, intelligent gentlemen with a few secrets behind him. But what he had just showed her, wiped all those thoughts from her mind. What he had done was betrayed, embarrassed, and humiliated her. And he was supposedly one of her friends.

There Bullet stood with both of his rings in his right fist; all he did was staring at her. He had taken his sunglasses off after he removed his rings and folded them and put it in one of his pockets. He looked as though he was piercing her soul and frankly she did not like it. She felt as though he had played her for a fool, had played them all for a fool. This entire time everything he said and everything he did was a lie, and to her it felt like Malchior all over again. She wanted to yell at him, to make him suffer for what he had done, but she just couldn't. No matter how much it hurt her, she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her unbalanced. He had already seen her in ways she did not want anyone to see. All she did was continue to stare in his eyes, those dark emerald eyes that she found herself lost in.

"How long?" Raven asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" he replied.

"How long have you been keeping this from us?" She asked him again this time in an angrier voice.

"Raven it's not that simple. I-" was all he got out before Raven interrupted him.

"Simple. Here I am forced to go a date with _you_ all because you won some stupid bet with Cyborg. And trick me into think that you are this nice, intelligent guy, and you've got the damn nerve to call this simple. Damn you, _Beast Boy,_" Raven yelled at him as she used her hands to gesture her point across.

It was Beast Boy who had been Bullet. By using his holo-rings and a new identity he was able to blend in as a street racer. The only thing is he did not tell any of his friends what he was doing. He was still wearing the same clothing as what he wore when he was Bullet earlier so he did not change into his uniform. "Raven, I-" Beast Boy said before he was interrupted by an angry Raven.

"No, don't you dare. I'm going home Beast Boy, have a nice drive home," Raven said quite upset. She turned and took one step forward before she was quickly turned around again and brought into an embrace by the same man she was just yelling at. "What are you-?"

"I'm sorry," Beast Boy said as he continued to hug her.

"Let me go," Raven said angrily. She tried to push away from him but he just continued to hold on to her. Raven then began to bang one of her fist against her chest in anger, yelling at him to let her go. But her yells fell on deaf ears as Beast Boy paid no mind to her yelling and continued to hold her.

She continued to pound against his chest, but with each hit they became less about anger and sadness began to ensue. Soon enough tears formed in her eyes but she continued to hit him against his chest. She then cried as tears spilled down her cheeks like a waterfall and she was hitting his chest with less intensity and strength. Raven buried her face in his chest and balled her eyes out as Beast Boy continued to hug her. She had stopped hitting his chest and just buried herself into him. She did not know why she was so upset, only that she was crying and Beast Boy was holding onto her.

Beast Boy just stood there and let her cry into his chest not caring that she had just pummeled his chest or was soaking his shirt. All he wanted to do was comfort her. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever as Raven continued to cry.

Soon enough her crying slowed but tears did not stop coming out, but she did manage to ask, "Why? Why d-didn't you t-tel-ll u-us?" Raven said muffled and between lung spasms.

"Because, you guys already had enough to deal with that drug lord, and I knew you guys couldn't tell me. So I did what Robin did and now I understand why he did it. But unlike him I'm not attacking my friends or putting you guys in danger. Also this way our chance of catching this guy was doubled," Beast Boy explained.

Raven looked up from his chest to see his face. Her tears had stopped but now her eyes were puffy but she didn't really care. "But still, we-" but she was cut off as Beast Boy placed his lips on hers. Raven did not expect him to kiss her and she just stood there for a moment. But she then began to close her eyes slowly and once they closed completely she melted into the kiss he was giving her. She kept her hands on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

The kiss was kept chaste since both were quite in an emotional and vulnerable state. Time seemed to come to a standstill as the kiss continued on. After what seemed to be an eternity, the both slowly pulled away their eyes still closed for a moment. As both slowly opened their eyes a smile could be seen on each other's face. "I know what you are going to say Rae, but you are just going to have to trust me on this, ok?" Beast Boy asked as he stared into her beautiful amethyst eyes.

Raven smiled a little bigger and then removed her hands from his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes once more. "Ok," she replied softly and continued to hug him. Beast Boy smiled at this and hugged her tighter as well. They stayed like that for a few moments, but eventually and reluctantly pulled back a little from one another. They still had their arms wrapped around one another as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Beast Boy then turned his head to his car and then looked back to Raven. He smiled and then without warning picked Raven by her legs. Raven instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist so she would not fall. He then walked back to his car and sat on the hood. He backed up a bit so he was able to lie down on the hood of his car, at which point Raven un-wrapped her legs from his waist and lay on top of him. She still had her arms around his neck and had no intention of letting go.

Beast Boy got comfortable on the hood of his car and once he was, Raven adjusted herself so she was also comfortable on him. She used her arm as a pillow so she would be able to keep her face close to Beast Boy's. No words were spoken and yet the other knew exactly what they other were saying. They smiled at one another once more before leaning into each other and kissing once again. Raven used her arms to deepen the kiss a bit more but still kept it chaste. She felt that the situation did not call for a tongue battle and Beast Boy gladly accepted it the way it was. He had his arms wrapped around her waist so he could pull her closer to him and also deepen the kiss.

After what seemed like forever they ceased their chase make-out and Raven unwrapped her arms form his neck and then re-wrapped them around his stomach and laid her head on his chest. He felt so comfortable to her that before she knew it she was asleep. Beast Boy knew it was only a matter of time before she would fall asleep. From all the emotional stress she had crying and physical exhaustion from making-out, he was surprised she lasted as long as she did. He just laid there staring into the night sky as Raven silently slept on his chest.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she moved her head slightly to see her surroundings. She saw trees, the ocean, and a black shirt. The moment she noticed the shirt she nearly jumped up from where she was, but then remembered that it was just Beast Boy. "Well it would appear sleeping beauty is awake," Beast Boy said slight jokingly.

Raven tilted her head upward to see the green changeling. She smiled and said, "How long was I out for?"

"About an hour and a half," Beast Boy said softly.

Raven was shocked and upset with herself that she slept that long on their date. "Why didn't you wake me up? Weren't you bored?" she asked him still quite tired.

"A little, but during the time you slept, got a few z's myself and I also made some designs with the stars above us. Raven tilted her head towards the sky but did not really see any designs with the stars. Of course she was still a bit tired.

She put her head back on the comfortable position it was in before she slept and said, "Oh."

Beast Boy laughed a little and saw that Raven was still pretty exhausted. "Why don't we go home?" he said softly to her.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Raven replied quietly as she un-wrapped her arms that now felt a little sore from Beast Boy laying on them but she wasn't really complaining. They both sat up and hoped off the roof of his car. She was still a bit groggy and almost fell but Beast Boy caught her and helped her to her door.

She was grateful that she had someone to help her. He opened her door and helped her into her seat. Once the seatbelt was on they looked at each other again and Beast Boy leaned to her. A lingering kiss lasted a few moments but was still amazing. He looked at Raven one more time and then closed her door. She settled in her seat and waited for him to get into his driver seat.

He opened the driver door and hopped into his seat. Once he closed the door and put his seat belt on, he started his Mustang and they both drove off. As Raven continued to watch the passing buildings her eyes became heavy once again. She tried defiantly to stay awake, but it was no use. Soon her drowsiness began to win and sleep took her over once again.

She then began to slowly awake again and saw that they were close to Titan's Tower. Beast Boy had shaken her awake to tell her that they were almost home. She was grateful this time that he had woke her up this time. Once they exited the car, she noticed that it was not the same one they started in. Instead it was a 2009 Dodge Ram. She was curious as to when they had switched cars, but still far too tired to care at the moment. Once the car drove off Beast Boy approached Raven as she stood in the middle of the garage by himself while he was talking to the driver. "So, why do we get you to bed, you seem pretty tired tonight," Beast Boy said kindly to her.

Raven smiled again at him and said, "Sounds like a dream."

They walked to the elevator that led to the main hall of Titan's Tower. As they tracked down the hall way Beast Boy slid his hand into Raven's and interlocked their fingers. She seemed to not mind this at all; in fact to assure him that it was ok she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He looked to her and smiled again, before he turned his attention forward and continued to walk onward.

They soon reached the corridor that held Raven's room. They stopped in front of her door and lingered there for a moment. "Well I guess this is where we part ways, huh?" Beast Boy said quietly.

Raven kept her face flat for a moment before saying, "Actually, could come in my room for a moment." Beast Boy did not object and once she opened her large metal door they both entered her room. It was still the same since the last time he saw it. It was still dark in her room, since she never had lights on. There was the large triangle bookcase, her dresser with the large mirror on top, the zigzag design on the floor, her replica's of famous art sculptures, and last but not least her queen size bed with the hooded head board.

They approached her bed and Raven sat down while Beast Boy continued to stand. "So what did you need me in here for? I thought you never let anyone in here, except Starfire occasionally," Beast Boy said to her softly.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to sleep in here tonight. After tonight, I don't you to go just yet, that are if you don't mind." Raven said quietly, unsure of his reaction.

To respond her question he kneeled down till he was eye level with her and then gave her a big kiss on the lips. Once he pulled away, he said, "Of course Rae."

She smiled and removed her cloak and boots, while he took off his belt, shoes and socks. Raven pushed back the covers and they both climbed into bed. She draped her covers over them and they got comfortable. She had her head on his chest just like before and one of her hands on his stomach. Beast Boy's arm was draped over her shoulders.

Sleep soon began to take over, but before they were completely gone, Raven said, "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah Rae?" he replied.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" she asked. She had not asked that since Malchior and it felt odd to say it again and yet at the same time pleasant.

"Yeah," he said sleepily, his eyes closed.

Raven snuggled into him happily and was about to sleep but Beast Boy said one last thing to make her stop for a moment. "But, I got to leave early tomorrow morning," he said quietly.

"Why?" she asked just as tiredly

"Tell… you… Tomorrow… 6… A.M…" he finally said before he finally went to sleep.

Raven nodded and fell asleep as well, her head lying comfortably on his chest.

* * *

**Hello reviewers hope you enjoy the story so far. Now some big news Tomorrow is my Birthday. I'll be 19 years old. So if i could get 19 reviews doesn't have to be just for tis story but in total in would be the greatest Birthday present ever. Also as another present to you guys. I'll be posting Final Fight tomorrow on my Birthday. The sequel will finally be up. Hurray. Hope you all have a great day and enjoy my new story. And please don't forget to Read and Review this one, but also to Enjoy :)**


	11. The Morning After

**Please Enjoy :) And Sorry for the Wait!**

* * *

Chapter 11

She did not want to get up, because she felt all too comfortable against his him as though he was one of her pillows. Her eyes remained as she snuggled closer into him, trying to get the full feel of him, but something seemed amiss. The closer she got to him; it felt as if her head was going into him. Also she wondered why he was so soft, not that she was complaining, but it was too soft for any human. She was still hesitant on opening her eyes, but she felt as though she needed to see him. Her eyes began to flutter open and her vision was blurred from being asleep, and also it being dark did not help her out much either. It took a moment for her vision to come back but once it did, a realization dawned on her. He was gone, Beast Boy was gone, and in his place was a pillow.

Raven was wandering what happened? Did she really go on a date with Beast Boy who pretended to be Bullet? Did they really come back to her room and fall asleep together? Did they really share their first kiss? All of these questions swirled around in her head, but there was one inescapable fact that she needed to know. Where is Beast Boy?

Deciding that she needed to hurry up and find him, Raven decided it was best just to forget her cape and boots and go on and look for him. Glancing at the clock near her bed it read 5:43 A.M., which meant that all of her friends would still be asleep so no one would judge her for her attire. To be on the safe side she poked her head out of her door and looked both ways to make sure no one was up yet. Once she saw that the coast was clear, she proceeded to Beast Boy's room.

Once there she saw the large letters inscribed on his door that said Beast Boy. Deciding it would be best not to disturb him, Raven phased through the door so she would be able to check if he was there. What she saw was not exactly what she had expected. There were large boxes all within his room. She then remembered that Beast Boy said he was remodeling his room. She knew that this was probably a farce, but he needed to buy the supplies so it would look like he was actually making new furniture.

After she saw that Beast Boy was not in his room, she phased out of his room and made her way to the Common Room. She had a feeling that since he was not in his own room, that she would find him in there. Making her way through the halls she finally reached the Common Room doors and lingered there for a moment. She began to think of what she was going to do.

If Beast Boy was there or wherever he was, what would she do once she saw him? She now knew that they had a great date even if he was in disguise most of it, but they still had a great time regardless. And she also knew that they had fallen asleep together, but that did not mean she was still not nervous. No matter how good of a time they had last night, they still did not mean they were together, but she would hopefully figure that out once she saw him again.

Finally gathering up the courage, she stepped forward and the Common Room doors swished open. Looking all through the room she did not see anyone there, but she then smelled something very familiarly to her. Looking towards the direction of the scent, it was there she noticed the tall, lean green man she was looking for. The moment she saw him a small and serene smile came across her lips and she made her way towards him.

Beast Boy was paying attention to what he was making. He had gotten up early this morning just so he could make it for her, Raven's favorite tea. He had gotten up extra just so he could make it for her. Then he heard something that made him jump up a foot in the air. He turned around to see Raven in nothing but her leotard and belt.

Raven had cleared her throat to get his attention, and boy did she get. She saw him jump up startled by her. He turned around to see her and a large and caring grin came to his face. "Raven, what are you doing up?" Beast Boy asked sweetly as he walked to her and gave her a light hug.

Raven pushed back a bit so she could see his face. A smile came to her lips and then she gave him a light slap on the chest.

"Ow," Beast Boy said jokingly as he rubbed the spot she hit. "What was that for?"

"It was for lying to me? You said you would be there when I awoke, and you weren't" Raven said in false anger.

Beast Boy knew that Raven was faking it but decided to play along. "Aw, I'm sorry Rae, but I had a good reason. I was making you your favorite tea," Beast Boy said caringly as he enveloped her into a hug.

Raven decided that it was enough toying with him and hugged him back as well. After they released she poured herself a cup of the tea he made and they both walked over to the couch. They sat down and Raven took a sip of the tea he had made. To say it was good was a large understatement. She looked to him and smiled sweetly as she tilted her head slightly to the right.

Beast Boy thought this was adorable what Raven just did so he gave her his famous ear-to-ear grin. Then Raven placed her tea on the coffee table in front of the couch and began to lean her head towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy picked up on this and did the same. Their lips met and a sweet and chaste kiss ensued. They continued to kiss for a few moments but they made sure to make every second count.

After a time the ceased their kiss and leaned their foreheads against one another. They stayed like that enjoying one another's company taking in the peace and tranquility to its fullest. A few moments passed and Beast Boy broke the silence between them. "Hey Rae?" Beast Boy asked softly.

"Yes Beast Boy?" Raven said just as soft.

"What time is it?" Beast Boy asked her.

Raven was flabbergasted. Here they were comfortable and being romantic, and he had to go and ruin it. "You sure know how to ruin a moment don't you? I could frankly careless right now," Raven said as she moved her forehead away from his.

Beast Boy sighed and moved his head to look at the clock and it read 6:04 A.M. He sighed once more, and got up and proceeded towards the doors.

Raven was now really confused. Did she do something to offend him? Getting up quickly she moved right in front of Beast Boy blocking his path and said. "Beast Boy, where are you going? Did I same something wrong?" She did her best to keep her emotions under wraps.

Beast Boy chuckled lightly and said, "No no Raven, it's just its time for me to leave."

"What do you mean leave?" Raven asked confusingly.

"I mean I have to go. It's time for me to show up for my job with Tony Vandalaze. They told me I need to show up early so we could get everything we needed," Beast Boy explained.

Raven then realized that this is what he meant by having to leave early. She tilted her head down and said, "Oh."

Beast Boy saw that she was upset so he decided to cheer her up. He used his hand to tilt it up and then leaned down and gave her a loving kiss. She took it all in and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once the kiss ended she looked and him and he to her. They smiled at one another and Beast Boy said, "Raven you will see me again I promise. And I have an idea for how to catch this guy if I can't. I want you to track my cell phone and when you see that I I'm calling someone then you guys can rush in, but not before ok."

"Ok," Raven said as she hugged him. Beast Boy eagerly hugged her back. They broke apart and intertwined their fingers as they made their way out of the Common Room. They walked through the halls until they reached the staircase that led to the roof of Titan's Tower.

They reached the roof of the Tower and looked out into the sea. The sun had yet to rise yet, but they were still able to see that the night sky and significantly become brighter. Beast Boy took a big breath in and then breathed out. He let go of Raven's hand reluctantly and made his way to the edge of the Tower. Raven followed him and waited to see what he was going to do.

"Well Rae, this is where I leave. I'll see you later, ok?" Beast Boy said kindly.

"Ok," she replied. She looked to the ground for a moment and then a thought came into her head. "Beast Boy wait, what do I tell the others?" she asked quickly.

Beast Boy turned to her and said," Tell them that I went to the arcade and comic book store for the day, so I wouldn't be in the way for the mission. They should believe that. And if they try to call me on my communicator it will be in my room, as well as my locator ok. Oh and please don't tell them I'm Bullet. I'll tell them after this mission is over and done with."

"Alright," Raven said as she watched Beast Boy turn around and run towards the edge of the roof.

Beast Boy jumped off the roof and was out of Raven's sight for a moment then quickly turned into a falcon and soared towards the city. Raven saw him fly away from the Tower and once he was out of sight she made her way back into the Tower.

A few hours passed ever since Beast Boy's departure and Raven had already taken a shower, changed her clothes, and meditated for the day. She looked at the clock in the Common Room and it read 8:17 A.M. and the other Titans have yet to arrive. She looked at the cup of tea Raven had been drinking. It was the same tea that Beast Boy had made this morning. Not the same cup but from the same pot.

A few more minutes passed and Robin and Starfire came into the Common Room together talking to one another. "-and that is how you are able to extend your life," Starfire said to Robin as listened intently. They soon noticed Raven sitting on the couch and quickly went over to her. "Hello Raven, tell me how was your date?"

"It was unexpected, but I have to say quite nice," Raven replied to her friend and gave her a ghost of a smile.

Starfire squealed in delight and hugged Raven tightly. "Oh, this is most joyous. I am most happy for you Raven," Starfire said to her friend.

"Um… Starfire… I can't breathe," Raven said. Starfire released her and apologized.

"Perhaps you and Bullet and do the dating of doubles with Robin and me," Starfire exclaimed.

Raven was confused for a moment, so she asked, "Wait, did Robin finally ask you out?"

Starfire nodded quickly and said, "Oh yes, after you had left for your date, Robin asked me to dinner, and we had a most joyous time. Did we not, Robin" Starfire asked her new boyfriend as she wrapped her arms around his arm.

"Yea we did Star, but before we go on any double date, Raven I need to know what you found out about Bullet last night," Robin said to the dark empath.

"Sure once Cyborg is here, then I'll tell you guys what I found out," Raven answered.

Starfire was confused for a moment, so she asked, "Raven do you know where Beast Boy has gone? We cannot find him."

"Oh, yeah I saw him this morning. He said something about going to the arcade and comic book store all day," Raven said to her teammates.

"Oh Robin, perhaps we should find him. We have not spent the quality time together since this event has begun," Starfire said worryingly.

"You're right Star, I'll go get him," Robin said as he released himself from her grip and began to walk towards the sliding doors.

"No," Raven said rather quickly. "Beast Boy said that he wanted to be there so he would not bother anyone during the mission."

"Um, ok, if that's what he wants to do. Then I suppose we have to let him," Robin said giving in as he walked back to the girls.

"But Robin should we not-" Starfire was interrupted when Robin gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Raven raised an eyebrow for a second and then put her hood up so she could hide from the kiss the two Titans were sharing. They stopped their chaste kiss and just looked at one another for a moment.

"I know what you are going to say Star, but if Beast Boy wants the day to himself, then I say we let him. I mean once the mission is over, why don't we all for the next few days just relax and enjoy ourselves," Robin suggested. Starfire squealed as she hugged him tightly.

As Raven saw this it made her think about the first time she and Beast Boy kissed. She thought about how good it felt, as well as how she felt inside when it happened. As though someone and put an electric flow through her. But this was insatiable and desirable.

As the moment lingered, loud metallic footsteps entered the Common Room and each of the Titans knew where they were coming from.

"Cyborg, how'd you sleep?" Robin asked.

"Same as ever just waited for my battery to recharge, what about you guys," Cyborg said to everyone.

"Fine," Robin replied.

"Glorious," Starfire squealed.

"Alright," Raven said flatly.

"Ok now that Cyborg is here, Raven, will you tell us what you and Bullet talked about?" Robin asked her again.

Raven nodded and said, "Sure I'll tell you guys over breakfast alright."

The others nodded and they all made their way over to the kitchen part of the Common Room to make breakfast.

* * *

**I'm so sorry everyone, about my hiatus. I've had no time to write thanks to my college midterms and other tests. But Emerald and Amethyst Hero is back and ready to pick up where he left off. I also have a proposition for anyone who wants it. I will be writing a new story and i would like to make it a collaborative story for anyone who wants to help send me a message. The story is called Return and it is about a person from Beast Boy's past that comes back to haunts him. Is a bbxrae story, all I need are some other writers to help me. Well thats everything Please Enjoy My New Chapter and READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!:)**


	12. The Meetings

**Please Enjoy and Review:)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Beast Boy flew all to the garage where he had kept his Mustang. Once there he opened up the large garage door and a few people stared at him as though expecting someone. Beast Boy saw that they were all greasy, probably from working on cars all day yesterday and last night. He walked in and looked at the 3 men that were there gazing back at him. One of the men was Hispanic and had quite a build to him. He was wearing a black workout shirt which showed his biceps and shoulders and long blue jeans. He was tall and had black short hair and brown eyes.

The guy next to him was white and bald, but like the Hispanic, he also was quite built. He had on a white muscle shirt, which had signs of grease and oil on it from working on a car. He was also wearing long blue jeans like the first guy. He had green eyes that would even rival Beast Boy's. The third person was African America. He had deep brown eyes and a buzz cut for a haircut. He was wearing a tight t-shirt and blue jeans as well. And just like his friends he was also fairly built.

The white man approached Beast Boy and put him in a headlock. "Hey what's up man?" he said while he laughed.

Beast Boy laughed while his friend had him in a head lock. After a few seconds, Beast Boy made him let go so he would be able to talk to his garage mates. "I'm alright, had a pretty good night actually," Beast Boy said to his friends with a smile.

"Oh, and how did your date go?" the white man asked.

"Actually John, it went better than I ever could have expected.

"Great man, so what brings you down here? I thought you would have breakfast with your date?" The African American asked.

"Yeah I already did have breakfast with her, Joe, but I'm afraid that it's time for me to go and drive for this Tony dude," Beast Boy explained.

"Already man, I mean he didn't give much time to prepare, you know?" the Hispanic stated to him.

"Yeah Carlos I know, but what can I do? I've got my mission and my orders, so I guess I better get on going. Did you guys manage to install that last part?" Beast Boy asked to the three mechanics as he walked over to his Mustang.

"Yeah it was a challenge but we got it in, but I wouldn't use it if I were you, at least not until you have to," Joe said as he walked up to Beast Boy.

"Is there a problem with the part?" Beast Boy asked him.

"No, we just aren't sure what will happen to the car if you use it in a car like this, at the speed you're talking about," John explained as he walked over to where the guys were.

Beast Boy looked at his car and sighed. "Alright man, it will be a chance I have to take," Beast Boy sighed as he turned to his friends.

"It's fantastic man, oils done, gas is filled, tires inflated, engine cleaned, the works," Carlos exclaimed happy with their work.

"Thanks man, you guys have been a big help, and don't worry you guys will be well compensated for," Beast Boy said as he got into his car. He rolled down the window as his friends walked to the driver window.

"Naw man its cool, but I would mind testing out that baby against mine own," Joe said smiling.

"You're on man, and I'll tell you how it works alright," Beast Boy said as he started his Mustang.

"Right, make us proud Bullet," John said as he watched the Mustang back out. Beast Boy was out of the garage and turned so the passenger side was facing the garage. He extended his arm out the driver window and over the Mustang and gave a thumbs-up as he peeled out. He was now on his way to take care of his business once and for all.

Beast Boy made sure not to drive over the speed limit, he did not want to get caught by the cops or worse the Titans. He had driven one time left and went to the back of the warehouse district where he was supposed to meet up with a few of Tony's men before he continued. He was looking for warehouse 13, and after driving for another 5 minutes he found. Out in front there were two guys with rather large machine guns as if guarding the warehouse. Beast Boy drove forward but not before he put on his holo-rings and sunglasses. The guards stopped him and pulled out a strange device and then began to wave it around his car. Beast Boy thought this was so no wire taps could be found. Once they circled the car they gave him the go ahead to head on in.

He drove to the middle of the warehouse where he saw one other car. The man standing there was a white man with short blonde hair, peach fuzz beard, very well toned, and a black muscle shirt one with dark blue jeans. The car he was driving was a black 2008 Nissan Fairlady Z34 with a dragon vinyl on the side and a reaper spoiler. He also had BBS rims.

He parked near the Z34 and stepped out of the car, their waiting for him was a couple of guys with large hand guns on them. They told him to spread his arms, so Beast Boy did. They patted him all over to make sure he had no wires on him, and once they made sure he was clean, Roger stepped out from the shadows to greet him. "Welcome Bullet, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Beast Boy replied.

Raven had finished explaining to her friends what Bullet was up to, but she did leave out the part where she knew who Bullet really was. She gave them all the information Beast Boy had told her on their date. She told them how he would want them to help him and how it would benefit everyone. After they were done talking they all went to the living room to wait for Robin to make a decision.

"So he told you that he was going after Tony himself, and that if wanted to get him and the drugs that we should track the cell number he gave you?" Robin asked making sure he go the story right.

"Yes," Raven said deadpan.

"And that we should track him until we see that he has come to a stop and then go to his location?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Raven replied.

"Alright, I say we start tracking him and then will decide how we're going to approach this. Raven, give me his number?" Robin said to the dark empath. Raven handed Robin the piece of paper with Beast Boy's number on it and watched as he typed in the number in order to track it. After a few moments a red light came on showing where the cell phone was currently located.

"Ok, looks like he is currently at the warehouse district," Robin stated as he watched the monitor. "I think his is what we should do. Two of us should go and follow Bullet, while the other two stay behind and monitor what he is doing."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Cyborg said.

"Alright, Cyborg, U and I will be tailing Bullet. Raven, Starfire, you need to stay here and call us if anything changes alright?" Robin stated as he gave everyone their assignments. Everyone nodded and Robin and Cyborg exited out of the Common Room, leaving Starfire and Raven to keep an eye on the Bullet.

Robin and Cyborg made their way to the garage where they got into the Skyline. They started it up and then peeled out of the drive way. They called ahead to the police that if they hear about a speeding vehicle or reckless driving then to ignore it and the Titans will be there to take care of it. They raced their way to the warehouse district hoping to end this as quickly as possible.

Roger signaled people behind him to come out. There were four guys in total two of them each carrying a large trunk. "Alright listen up. Each of you will be carrying a large trunk in your cars. You are under no circumstances are you to look within the contents of the trunk," Roger said make sure they were paying attention.

"Yo how come we can't see what we carrying man?" the other driver asked.

Roger pulled a gun out and held it to his head. "Does this make it clearer?" he said menacingly.

The driver backed up and put his hands up, palms facing Roger on each side of his face in defense. He gulped and said, "Crystal."

Roger retracted his gun and said, "Good." He put the gun in the holster in his jacket and then looked to the drivers. "Now that all the stupid questions have been answered, I was able to allow you a window of ten minutes where no cops will be on your ass." The drivers gave a nod to Roger and then he continued. "But once those ten minutes are up, any and every cop that sees you will be on you. So do me proud and get to the destination before time runs out. Also to help you with directions myself and one of these fine gentlemen will join you. And to make sure the package is delivered safely." Beast Boy and the other driver nodded and got into their cars.

They started their cars and drove to the entrance of the warehouse. They both stopped short of the door and in-between the two of the cars were Roger. The drivers rolled down their windows and he looked to the two drivers for a moment. "Get to the docks on the other side of the city in ten minutes and there will be a little extra something for the two of you." The drivers nodded to him once more. Once he finished Roger got into the other drivers car, while a slightly larger man with a nice black button up shirt and dark blue jeans got into Beast Boy's.

He had slightly long hair and he was wearing sunglasses to hide his eyes just like Beast Boy. His name was Robert and he shook Beast Boy's hand to make sure that they would understand each other's position in this.

Beast Boy then looked to the driver next to him as he looked to Beast Boy. Beast Boy could see a fire in his eyes he wanted to make this a race, to see who would be the first one there and who would be left in the dust. They gave one final nod to each other and then looked forward as the revved their engines.

Roger and Robert picked up on this and smiled as they simultaneously said, "3…2…1…GO!" On go they both peeled out of the warehouse and the race against time began.

* * *

**Alright everybody I'm almost finished with this story. I give it three more chapters and then it shall be complete. But it would be nice to get more reviews. For I may have a sequel in mind for this story, and the more reviews I get for this one the better are the chances for a sequel. So please READ AND REVIEW as the plot thickens. Its not over yet ;)**


	13. Meeting the Boss

**Hello my faithful viewers. I apologize for the delay in both my stories. I had what every writer gets writers block. But now I'm back baby and ready to wrtie again. I hope i will be able to get the next chapter within the next week or week and a half. Anyway without further delay here is the next chapter. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW :) **

* * *

Chapter 13

The city seemed to be at a complete stand still as Beast Boy sped down the roads to meet his destination. He knew that to get to the docks on the other side of the city would take at least 30 minutes even if he was speeding, so he would have to really punch it otherwise there is no way in hell he will make it in time. He swerved through each car making sure, nothing or nobody was in his way as he raced against time.

Beast Boy had already lost sight of the other driver but he also did see that he was going in another direction then he was. Giving him a little more breathing room, Beast Boy found an open lane and went straight into it and punched it once more. He was doing 120, 130 mph easy and was controlling it with the slightest of ease. He had to make sure that no car would hit him but he also needed to beat the clock so he went straight through the middle of the city to try and cut his time in half. The only downside to that was that there were a lot of cars in the middle of the city and he would need a lot of maneuverability in order to not get hit by one or hit one himself.

He raced down the main road staying in the lane where he was go as fast as he could. He soon realized that a stop light was coming up and it was red so if he didn't break, then there was the chance of hitting a car on the side. But he did not have the luxury to stop so he pressed the gas even harder and the car pulled him back into his seat along with the guy next to him. As he ran the red light he saw a large tractor trailer in front of him. So instead of trying to go around him, Beast Boy ran under his trailer and went through the intersection.

They guy sitting in the passenger seat was holding on to his seat belt for dear life. He had never been with a driver quite like him, and quite frankly it scared him. 'I thought Tony was scary. This guy makes him look like a kitten,' Robert though as he continued to hold on to his seat belt.

Beast Boy made another turn and went into an open one lane road. He knew this road, and he also knew that no one was ever on this road. It also led most of the way to the dock so it should help him cut his time. He glanced at the clock and saw that he still had 4 minutes left, which was more than enough time. He looked to his right and saw the guy next to him squeezing his seat belt so hard, looked as though he had crushed it. "You alright over there, man?" Beast Boy asked Robert.

Robert looked to his left and saw that Bullet was looking at him. If not for his sunglasses, bullet would see how scared he was right now. "Yeah, man I'm fine, just pay attention to the road," Robert said to him as he looked forward again.

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Relax dude, I know this road like the back of my hand." Beast Boy stepped on the gas and drove a little faster and this in turn made Robert hold on to his seat belt tighter. Beast Boy laughed at the sight of this supposedly tough guard grabbing his seat belt, like a kid holding his blanket when he is scared.

Beast Boy had reached the end of the lane and made a sharp right turn which pulled him and Robert to the left most part of their seat, pinning them there for a second or two. Once Beast Boy straightened himself out, he saw that it was a five mile stretch to the docks, with two minutes to spare. He smiled seeing that his opponent was nowhere in sight, Beast Boy sped down the straight away and continued to the docks. As he drove he passed underneath a bridge but once he looked to his right, he saw the same Z34 speed up next to him and then go past him. Beast Boy could not believe it, this whole time he had not seen the other driver, and then out of nowhere he comes up next to him and then goes past him. Not wanting to lose, Beast Boy stomped on the gas pedal, and the car pushed forward.

Beast Boy was closing in on the other driver that had passed him recently. Soon enough he had come up right next to him and saw that he looked like he was trying to win. Bullet smiled and looked towards the docks which were still a good mile and a half away. He and the other driver were side by side each racing to win. Sometimes Beast Boy would pull slightly ahead, and other times it would be the other driver, but neither was giving up. They had reached a quarter mile and Beast Boy and the other driver looked at each other before turning their attention back to the road.

All of a sudden the Z34 just pulled ahead by a lot and Beast Boy knew what that meant, Nitrous. He had used NOS to pull ahead, but that did not stop him. Beast Boy activated one of his NOS tanks and pulled ahead just like the other guy. Sure enough they were neck and neck again, but this did not stick. Beast Boy had a bit more power than him so at the end of it Beast Boy managed to pull ahead. A few seconds later he had made it into the docks and slowed down so he could find the warehouse. He was still ahead of the Z34 and continued to look until he found it.

After a short time the GPS started to blink rapidly and Robert said that this was indicating that we are a mere minute away from our destination. Soon enough they saw a large warehouse next to a giant cargo ship, and a few guards standing outside. He moved closer to the warehouse, and came to a screeching halt just a few meters in front of it.

"We're here," Robert said plainly.

A few seconds later the other driver behind him showed up and he and Roger got out of his car. Beast Boy took their example and exited his car as well. They walked up to the warehouse where a man stood just went through the doors in order to greet them. "Welcome my friends," the man said with such a deep and foreign voice that sent chills down Beast Boy's spine.

A familiar blue skyline was following the two vehicles as close as they could without being seen. They had managed to get all the way to the docks without being seen and entered one of the empty warehouses that had been near the warehouse where the two cars were at. Parked near a window the two exited the car and approached a window where they would be able to get a good view of the deal that was about to go down.

"So how do you want to do this?" Cyborg asked Robin as he looked to his leader.

"There's not much we can do right now Cyborg. All we can do is watch and wait for the right opportunity to strike," Robin said to his half-metallic friend.

"When would that be?" Cyborg asked annoyed that they could not just go down there and kick all their asses.

"We need to see the drugs or the money given to Tony in a hand-to-hand trade off so we'll be able to get them all. But our word alone won't be enough. Do you have a video we can uplink to the tower is it can be delivered right away to the FBI?" Robin said to him.

"Yeah I do, just a sec," Cyborg said as he rummaged through the trunk of his car and found a cable that would allow a satellite connection to Titan's Tower. He unlatched is left arm and activated its camera mode. He pointer finger turned into a small camera and then looked out the window to get a clear view of the transition that was about to go down. He then connected the cord to his arm and then addressed Robin. "Alright now take this end and stick it in your communicator so the feed can be transmitted.

"Alright, Robin responded as he took the cable and put it in his communicator. After a moment the view of the thugs was put onto his screen. "Good now to contact Titan's Tower, so they can upload this feed to the FBI database."

"Robin calling Titan's Tower. Robin calling Titan's Tower. Does anyone copy?" Robin said through his communicator.

"This is Raven, is there something wrong?" Raven asked ready to help out.

"No, we just need you to upload a feed to the FBI so they will be able to verify, that no of this was unjustly acquired in court," Robin said to Raven.

Raven nodded and then pressed a few buttons until an image of the exchange came up on the screen next to Robin. "Alright, the image is up and I'll send it to the FBI momentarily," Raven said.

"Good with this, the drug empire will be severely crippled in our city, and all those involved will get what they deserve," Robin said as he turned off his connection and the image of the exchange expanded throughout the whole screen. Raven was able to see Tony and Roger standing next to one another. A few people she did not know entirely standing near them as well. But who she most noticed was Bullet, aka Beast Boy.

She was worried if he too would be caught. She wondered what Robin would do to him. Would he forgive him just like he did when he was Red-X? Would he kick him off the team for disobeying orders? Would he throw him in jail for just be a part of this exchange? All of these questions raced around in her mind as she was quite fearful of his well being. Raven then transmitted the image to the FBI and waited for it to reach them. She once more looked to Beast Boy and prayed that nothing would happen to him.

Beast Boy looked at Tony and did not know what to think. He was not exactly what he had expected. Tony was a well tanned taller man about a few inches taller than Beast Boy himself. He had no facial hair and his own hair was black and was draping slightly beyond his ears. He seemed to be well toned and was wearing what looked like an Egyptian cotton black shirt with a pair of white dress pants and black belt and also a pair of black shoes. In his hands was a magnum hand gun that he made sure to keep open so they would know who is in charge.

"So, you are the drivers that have won my competitions. I must say you indeed are quite fast, I'm impressed," Tony said to both drivers.

"Thanks," they both said to him. Tony snapped his fingers and the two guards near Tony went to get the bags that the two drivers had brought and put it into a black 2007 BMW GT3 with white racing stripes, five star rims, and a reaper spoiler.

"Now I believe I owe the both of you a little something for your trouble," Tony said to them. He snapped his fingers again and Roger and Robert grabbed Beast Boy and the other driver and restrained them. They got them onto their knees and both drivers looked to Tony. Tony went to the other driver and the gun to his head. Before the he could say anything Tony pulled the trigger and shot him in the head killing him.

Beast Boy eyes went wide and he looked to Tony and said, "What's this about? I thought we were getting paid to do this."

"You're right, you are getting paid. You are paying with your lives," Tony said as he pointed the gun towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy was scared as to what might happen to him and did not do anything as of yet as Tony continued to talk.

"You see I need loyalty in my organization and drivers, well they are loyal to those who pay the most. They are like mercenaries for hire, one job and done, except in my case the one job will be your last." Tony pressed the gun onto his forehead and then slowly moved it down his face until it was directly over his right eye. "Tell me do you see bullet in the barrel?"

"Yes," Beast Boy said as he continued to try and figure out how he was going to be able to get out of this situation without revealing who he was.

"Good then I hope you enjoy your pay," Tony said as he smiled. He began to squeeze the trigger when he felt something hit him quite hard and fast. He was knocked away from the driver he was about to kill. He looked to see what was thrown against him and say that it was one of his own guards. "WHAT IS THIS?" Tony screamed confused as to what had just happened.

"A couple of teens stopping you from hurting anyone ever again," The voice said as he hurled another one of his bodyguard towards Tony.

"Who are you?" Tony asked as he looked to the two boys that were standing a few feet away. One was an African American that was half metal that were colored white, blue, gray, and black. And the other one was smaller than his associate and was wearing a red, yellow, and green uniform and also had on a mask concealing his eyes.

"Were the Teen Titans, and we're here to take you to jail, to pay for all the crimes you have committed," Robin said as he approached Tony.

"I don't think so!" Tony yelled as he fired his gun at the masked hero. Each shot he fired missed Robin but only just. Getting of tired of dodging his bullets Robin pulled out one of his birdarangs and threw it at Tony's hand knocking the gun right out of his hand.

While Robin was dealing with Tony, Cyborg went over to go help Bullet get away from Roger and Robert. Seeing what was about to happen, Roger left and ran to the BMW GT3 leaving Robert to deal with Cyborg all on his own. Roger let Beast Boy go and pointed a gun and the half metal man. Cyborg pulled out his sonic cannon and fired a very weak shot at the man. Not enough power to seriously hurt him, but enough to knock him unconscious. Beast Boy saw his opportunity and was about to run to Tony to help Robin, but was stopped when he felt something latch around his wrist.

Beast Boy looked at his wrist and saw a one end of a pair of handcuffs around his wrist. "What are you doing? Is this really the time to do this?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg.

"Best way to keep you from escaping. So you might as well get used to them," Cyborg spat at the man in front of him.

Robin had continued to deal with Tony. Tony attempted to fight back as a way to gain leverage in anyway so he would be able to escape, but with no such luck. After it seemed like he had no chance of escape the black BMW came up beside him making Robin move out of the way from being hit. "GET IN!" Roger yelled at Tony. He quickly got up and pushed Roger to the passenger seat of the car and got into the driver's seat. Tony peeled out before Robin could get a chance to grab Tony.

He was furious and quickly approached Cyborg. "Cyborg we need to get back to the Skyline and go after Tony before he escapes us.

"Right, but what about him?" Cyborg said as he gestured to Beast Boy.

"Tie him up with the others, and I'll call the girls to keep an eye on them," Robin told Cyborg.

Beast Boy continued to struggle against the cuffs, but proved fruitless of escape. Then when he heard this he knew that he was the only one with the speed to catch Tony. "Guys listen to me you have to let me go, so I can catch him. He's getting away!" Beast Boy yelled at his friends.

"Yeah, right. You just saying that so you can escape to. Well it's not going to happen, so you can forget it," Cyborg yelled at him back.

Beast Boy growled in frustration and said, "I don't have time for this." Thinking it no longer mattered anymore, Beast Boy quickly changed into a snake to escape the cuffs on his wrist. Robin and Cyborg did not know what to think. He then removed his holo-rings and ran to his car.

"Beast Boy! What's-" Cyborg said before he was interrupted.

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to catch Tony," Beast Boy yelled as he jumped into his car and then quickly started it. He then peeled out and went after Tony and Roger so he could end this game once and for all.

* * *

**Well this is my longest chapter yet I think. We are now drawing to a close as the final race of this story is about to take place. For my next chapter it shall be my first song fic. So if it would be possible I would really like some regards on how I did. Even one worded Reviews will be absoutely helpful. Again I'm sorry and I hope all of my faithful readers continue to read this story. A lot of people think this is one of the best fanfics they have ever read. And the more reviews I get might incline me to make a sequel. Well Enjoy the story so far and Please REVIEW. :) :)**


	14. A Little Faster

**PLEASE ENJOY AND READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 14

The engine roared and the tires screeched as it the car drove at unimaginable speeds. Tony was holding onto the grip on the ceiling of the car, as Roger drove the BMW GT3. They needed to get out of the city and lay low for awhile while the heat passed.

"Damn," Tony muttered, "Months of preparation and work down the drain. Next time I see that phony driver, I'll kill him." Roger was paying attention to the road but was still able to hear Tony's ranting.

As he drove he looked into his rear view mirror and then saw a car come in from a corner at high speeds. He immediately recognized the car and began to half laugh.

"Ha, uh boss?" Roger said to Tony.

"What?" Tony replied angrily.

"It looks like you might get your chance sooner than you expected," Roger said to Tony as he glanced at his rear view mirror to see the Mustang begin to catch up to them.

Tony quickly turned around and saw the green Mustang Fastback with black racing stripes begin to catch up with them. He growled in anger and quickly went back to his sitting position in the seat. He looked at Roger and exclaimed, "Lose him!"

"Not a problem," Roger replied as he made a sharp left turn into the next four-way intersection, and sped on through the traffic in front of him. He glanced back at his rear view mirror and saw that the Mustang was closely following him. He growled and went back to losing his pursuer.

Beast Boy was easily keeping up with Tony and Roger. He had more than enough experience to drive through traffic without any difficulty. He was going to make sure that these two criminals were not going to get away any longer. So he stepped on the gas and his car accelerated even faster.

Tony and Roger were doing their best to get away from Bullet but they could not seem to shake him. "Damn," Tony said as he turned around in his seat to look at Mustang behind him. "Doesn't this guy ever give up?" He went back into his seat and looked for a way to lose this guy. He then saw a sign that said "CONSTRUCTION NEXT RIGHT." Tony had an idea on how to lose this guy for good.

"Roger, I want you to take the next right. We'll use the construction to get rid of him," Tony said to Roger. Roger saw the exit with the construction cones and decided that it was a good idea. He curved into the exit hitting the construction cones and went up the ramp.

Beast Boy did not know what was worse: The fact that these guys though they could get away through an exit or if it was because they were about to go through construction. Beast Boy needed to end this, he just hoped that nothing bad would happen because of his decision. So like the GT3 Beast Boy curved into exit and went up the ramp following them.

At first Tony and Roger thought that there would be of construction equipment everywhere, but surprisingly there wasn't any. The road was clear and there was no one in sight. Tony smiled and said, "Well this makes things easier. Roger let's get out of here." And with that said Roger pressed on the gas and the zoomed through the road.

A little way's behind them was the Mustang and Beast Boy could see that they had sped up their car's acceleration. They had to be going at least 270 miles per hour if not more. He knew that even with nitrous he would not be able to catch them. So he decided that it was time to use the new installment of his Mustang. He looked at his passenger seat and flipped up his seat. On the bottom of the seat was a control panel for an experimental device. It was designed to make a car, go five times faster than it ordinarily should. Beast Boy called it the _Jet Engine_. He set the dial to the 3 and the flipped the switch to the on position. In less than a second Beast Boy was thrown back into his seat and the Mustang accelerated 3 times faster.

He was originally going close to 150 miles per hour so once he hit the on switch his car accelerated to close to 450 miles per hour. He began to close in on Tony and Roger in lighting fast speed; he just hoped that his car would last. He began to hear it creek and squeak on the strain of the speed, but it didn't matter to him. All he knew was that he needed catch these two criminals and end this once and for all.

Robin and Cyborg were way behind the both of them. After Beast Boy revealed that he was Bullet, they chased after both cars to find out what was really going on. They had just entered the exit that led to the highway where the bridge was and the two stray vehicles. They could not see the two cars at all but then again this highway was quite long. Cyborg drove his car as fast as fast as it could go but knew that it would take some time to catch up to these two speed demons.

"Robin I still don't understand, why was Beast Boy pretending to be this street racer guy Bullet?" Cyborg asked the Titan's leader.

"I don't know but whatever the reason, we still have to catch the both of them," Robin told Cyborg. "Think you'll be able to catch up to them in time?"

"Look who you're talking to, hang on man," Cyborg said smirking to the masked hero. Cyborg pressed on the gas even harder and raced on down the highway to catch up to these two.

Raven had noticed that the locator beacon on Beast Boy's cell phone had just skyrocketed. She could not explain what was going on. Then Starfire came in to see the progress of how the mission was going. "Hello Raven, how goes the mission?" Starfire asked her dark friend.

"I don't know, one minute Robin and Cyborg have both Bullet and Tony, and know Bullet's car just sped up to speeds I've never seen before," Raven explained to her.

"But what does this mean?" she asked Raven.

"I don't know, but whatever it means, but it looks like Robin and Cyborg are going to catch up to them soon," She said to the alien girl. Raven then enlarged the map and pointed to a section of the map a little ways ahead of them. "See Starfire, they were putting in a new bridge just outside the city but they have not gotten very far. There is a gap about three quarters of a mile long, and there is no car that can go fast enough to jump that.

"Oh I see, that is good then, soon this matter shall be over, and we will no longer have to keep this a secret from our friend. And where is Beast Boy?" Starfire asked hoping Raven would know.

Raven turned back to the monitor and said, "He's safe, that's all I know."

"Oh that is marvelous," Starfire exclaimed as she watched the ending of the mission go on.

Raven was quite and whispered quietly to herself, "Please be safe Beast Boy."

Beast Boy was about a few hundred feet from Tony and Roger and needed to figure out a way to stop them without killing them accidently. Then all of a sudden he got an idea. He closed in on the two criminals and hoped that his plan did not end him in the process.

Roger and Tony could not believe what they were seeing, that this Mustang caught up to them in no time at all. Tony growled and yelled at Roger, "Agh do something he's catching up!"

"I'm trying but we're already pushed to the max. We can't go any faster," Roger said to him. Before either of them knew it Bullet was right behind them and then before Tony said anything, the car jerked out of control and Roger lost all control of the steering wheel.

Beast Boy had clipped the bumper of the other vehicle, making it impossible to control anymore. At the speed he was going and the speed they were going there was almost a two hundred mile difference. And even at a twenty mile difference, if you clip a car even slightly it will go out of control. Before that happened though, Beast Boy heard something snap but ignored it since his car was still running.

Beast Boy saw the smoke coming off the wheel and it swerving right to left trying to stay on course, but it would be no use. Soon the right tip of the front fender and had touched the pavement and the car flipped up in the air. Beast Boy was already way in-front of them so he did not have to worry about getting hit, but when he looked back to the front of his car he saw how close he was getting to the bridge. So he disengaged _Jet Engine_ and pressed on the brake hard, but felt nothing there. That's when he realized that snap he heard must have been the brakes and that he had no way to stop.

He didn't know what to do, he could not stop and there was no way he could stop and he was going too fast to jump out of the window and transform into a bird. He then thought why did he have to stop? If he went to the max the _Jet Engine_ produced then there was maybe a shot he could get over the bridge.

Beast Boy prepared himself for what he thought would be the jump of his life. Beast Boy set the dial to level five and then placed his finger on the switch and left it there for a sec debating on whether or not it would work. Feeling as though he nothing else left to lose, he flipped the switch on and a half a second later his Mustang reached a new level in speed.

Beast Boy could barely keep his hands on the steering wheel, he was lucky to even get his other hand on the steering wheel this time. He felt as though the seat was eating him alive as all the force and pressure that was pushing against him. He felt as though his body would soon rip in two if this did not end soon, however once he saw the end of the road; he tried his hardest to look over to the right where _Jet Engine _and it should him that his car had reached a speed of over 850 miles per hour.

As the car left road, Beast Boy could still feel the force being pushed against him but no longer could he feel the road underneath him. He felt weightless, and yet heavy at the same time. He could see the other side of the bridge but he did not know if he would be able to make it.

The other side of the bridge got closer and he then knew that he had just enough room to make it across the way. They car came crashing down hard, which in turn jerked Beast Boy around in his seat. He heard metal snap apart and he had no control of the car. The car had begun flipping around as metal was thrown off, parts flew all over the place, and glass was splattered as it tumbled. Beast Boy was bracing himself each time the car flipped hoping that the next tumble would not be his last.

After countless flipping and crashing against the ground, the Mustang finally began to slow down, and after a few more flips the car landed on its left front hood corner, standing up for a minute before crashing to the ground, the car sitting up-right. Beast Boy could finally relax for a moment as he let go of the steering wheel. He placed his left hand on his right bicep; he could feel an excruciating amount of pain coming from there. He was worried he might have broken it but felt that would have to wait for a moment.

He could feel blood run down his right temple and over his left eye; he could also feel blood on the right side of his stomach coming out of his body. He knew he needed to get out of his car so he unbuckled his seat belt as best he could with his good arm. After that was accomplished, Beast Boy shifted himself to the driver door, and with all the might he could muster, he tried to kick open the door. After a few attempts the door flies open and is sent away from the wreckage that was once his Mustang.

Beast Boy began to get out of the car but did not have his full balance on him, so he stumbled out and clenched his teeth yelling in pain as he crawled away from the car. After getting a good enough distance from the car he sat up and held his right arm with his left hand. He looked at his Mustang and sighed. It no longer looked recognize able anymore. The chaise was twisted and mangled, the wheels were bent upward at an angle he knew was nearly impossible to get to, parts, window class and metal were scattered all over as it lead to the point of impact.

When he saw how far away he was surprised that was as far as he tumbled across the way. He saw the end of the bridge and guessed that he was sent at least half a mile to three quarters of a mile from the edge of the bridge. He sighed once more and then tried to get up, but he then realized how much pain he truly was in. So he stayed where he was sitting on the ground of bridge looking at the remnants of his Mustang Fastback.

Beast Boy knew that Robin and Cyborg would be there soon but they also knew that they would have to pick up first Tony and Roger, but sooner or later they would get Beast Boy to.

Robin and Cyborg continued to drive until they saw a car wrecked to the side of the road. They slowed down to see who it was, and at what they saw made them gasp is shock. It was the same BMW GT3 that Tony and Roger had been driving. It was upside down and had a lot of dents and broken glass, probably from flipping around so much. Cyborg quickly turned his car around and brought it to stop just a few feet away from them.

Robin raced out of the Skyline and went to the BMW to take a look inside. Inside he could see that both Tony and Roger were unconscious and slightly hurt, but nothing to serious. He ripped open the door and then grabbed Roger by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out. Robin handcuffed Roger and Cyborg came up behind the two of them and took Roger and put him in the back of the Skyline.

Robin then went to the passenger door and ripped it off its hinges. He also grabbed Tony by the collar and then put his hands behind his back and handcuffed him. Robin then picked up Tony and threw him in the back with Roger. "Well now it's finally over. Time to take these two to jail," Robin said to his half mechanized friend.

"Yeah, but what about Bul- I mean Beast Boy? Wasn't he chasing these two before us?" Cyborg questioned him.

"Yeah, but we can't just look for him, we got to take these two to jail," Robin said. He pondered for a moment and then continued. "Wait, don't we have his cell phone on a trace, we can just use that to track his whereabouts. Starfire and Raven should be able to take care of it, I'll contact them."

Cyborg got into the driver's seat of the Skyline and Robin was in the passenger's. Cyborg began to drive the Skyline back to the FBI head quarters in San Francisco. He flipped open his communicator and contacted Titan's Tower. "Raven, Starfire, do you read me? This is Robin."

"Yes Robin this is Starfire, how goes your mission?" she said through the communicator.

"Starfire, I need you and Raven to track Bullet's cell phone so we can find him, ok?" Robin said to the red headed alien.

"Yes Robin, but Bullet's cellular device has ceased transmitting. It is no longer on our monitors. And Raven left shortly after saying she must find Beast Boy. I do think she meant Bullet," Starfire explained to him.

Robin had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew that this was not the good kind. "Wait Raven said she needed to go find Beast Boy?" Robin question Starfire.

"Yes, I found it most strange. I presume she meant Bullet and accidently said Beast Boy's name," Starfire answered.

"Oh, alright, Starfire, I need you to contact the FBI tell them that we have Tony in custody and will be on our way," Robin said to her.

"Yes, Robin," Starfire replied.

Robin hung up the communicator and wondered why Raven would say she needed to find Beast Boy. Was it possible she knew that Beast Boy was Bullet all along and just chose not to tell us?

"So why would Raven say she needs to find Beast Boy, man?" Cyborg asked Robin as he continues to drive.

"I don't know, but whatever the reason I hope she knows where he is," Robin said to Cyborg.

"Me to, man," Cyborg replied.

Raven had arrived to where the trace on Beast Boy's cell phone had last been seen. She saw that she was at the other side of the bridge that was yet to be complete. She walked for a few feet away from the bridge and then noticed a trail of parts that were scattered from that end of the bridge and went on down more. She looked up to see how far the trail of metal and glass went on. She then notice a giant chunk of what appeared to be a car, and a few feet away from it was a figure she could not make out was sitting on the ground. Raven hoped for the best and flew as fast as she could to the person hoping it was Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was waiting for someone to find him and he hoped it was soon. He had stopped holding his arm and put his hand on the wound on his stomach hoping to stop the bleeding. He had started to feel light headed and knew that he had lost a good amount of blood, but not enough to concern himself as of yet.

He sighed once more and continued to stare at his car, remembering the first time he drove his Mustang, the first time he met his friends at the garage, the first time he supped the car up, and also the first time he took a drive with Raven in it. He then began to think about all the events that had passed of late about Raven, especially the date they shared and all the events following after it.

Beast Boy was so lost in his thoughts that he completely didn't notice that someone one standing a few feet to the side of him. However that changed when he heard someone say something.

"Beast Boy," the voice uttered. Beast Boy quickly turned to the side and looked at who had said his name. It was then he saw the last person he would see. It was someone he thought the Titans would not send to get him, but at the same time he was truly happy that she was here.

"Rav-" was all Beast Boy got out before Raven tackled him to the ground holding him tightly. She didn't do anything, she didn't move, she didn't speak, all she did was hold Beast Boy tightly against her while they lay on the ground. After a few moments Raven loosened her arms but did not let him go. She looked into his deep emerald eyes and then held him tightly once more.

"I thought you were dead. Your signal died and I thought that something had happened to you," Raven said into the changeling's ear.

Beast Boy was happy to see Raven and even happier to see how much she cared for him. He used his good arm to hug her back and said, "I'm sorry for worrying you. I never want you to be in distress."

Raven loosened her grip once again and looked into the eyes of her green boyfriend and smiled. "Ok, well I'm glad to see you're ok," Raven said softly as she lifted herself. As Beast Boy slowly got up he winced at the pain he was experiencing. Raven grew immediately more concerned and said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, nothing a trip to the doctor can't fix, or should I go to Dr. Raven so she can give me the blue light treatment," Beast Boy joked as he tried to get up onto his feet.

Raven helped him up and then slung his arm around her shoulders so she could support his weight. "Well if you can joke like that, then I guess you are to seriously hurt," Raven said as she adjusted herself to Beast Boy's weight.

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied. He took one last look at his car and sighed. "Guess I need to get a new car, looks like this one is going into early retirement."

"Well it wouldn't need to if it had a better driver," Raven joked to the green changeling.

Beast Boy laughed lightly and hoarsely. "Ha, don't make me laugh, it hurts," Beast Boy said to the dark empath.

Raven smiled and said, "Ok, let's go home." So with that Beast Boy and Raven teleported home.

* * *

**Please excuse my lateness. I know I said I would finish this story before the holidays, but last minute shopping and college came up so kind of hard to get on my laptop. Anyway here is the new chapter and there is only one more to go and then the story will be finished. And depending on the number of reviews I might post a sequel. And I really want to. So please enjoy this next segement of A Little Faster. Also I picked this fanfic name from the song _A Little Faster by There for Tommorrow._ PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	15. Birthdays and Surprises

**Well here it is THE LAST CHAPTER! PLEASE READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 15

One month had passed since Beast Boy had last chased Tony and Roger and ended the large drug rein that came through the west coast. Drugs were still being found in the west coast, but distribution had been severely cut down. Beast Boy had been stuck under medical care for about the same length. He had punctured his stomach and also broken his arm in three different places. Even with Raven's healing abilities, he still had to wait a month before he was completely healed and ready to join the others.

Today was a special day to Beast Boy, for today was his 18th birthday. The Titans had prepared a large feast for their returning friend and underground hero. The day after Raven returned with Beast Boy to the Tower, Beast Boy explained that he couldn't tell them because they already told him that he couldn't know the details of their mission so he planned his own.

He needed the Titans to believe that he was on their side but had his own agenda that way he knew they would be able to back him up if need be or the other way around. The Titans were slightly angry with him, but quickly forgave him. They all knew what it meant to hide their identity if need be, so there was no real reason to stay mad at him.

They were all having the time of their lives, laughing and joking around with one another. After the meal they all sat down together and started watching _Fast and Furious._ Robin and Starfire were sitting at one end of the couch. After their initial date, they had been all but inseparable.

Cyborg was in the middle with his new girlfriend Jinx. He never told anyone, but they had been speaking on the phone to one another for quite some time. After what he saw happen to Beast Boy, he called up Jinx and told her to come and live with them in the tower. Jinx was all too willing to comply and now they both are open with each other dating one another.

And at the other end of the couch was Raven and Beast Boy. The day Raven returned with Beast Boy, and Beast Boy was resting from his endeavor, she explained to the Titans that the two of them were an item. She also explained that if any of them made fun of either her or Beast Boy, then there would be hell to pay and beyond.

Each of the girls cuddled into their boyfriends arms and laid their heads on their shoulders. Except for Jinx who needed a pillow so she would not harm herself on Cyborgs tough exterior armor. Cyborg did not mind though, as long as she was cuddled against him they were fine.

Once the movie ended, the Titans said in their respective spots so they could linger this content feeling a little longer. But their silence was too soon interrupted by the Titans theme beeping on Robin's communicator. Robin looked at his communicator and then a smile came to his face. He looked to Starfire and nodded. Starfire knew what this meant and got out of her spot on the couch along with Robin.

The other Titans wondered what was up so Cyborg asked, "You and Star going somewhere Robin?"

Robin smiled and said, "Actually we are all going to the garage. I think it's time for Beast Boy to get his birthday gifts."

When the other Titans heard this they all smiled and nodded except for Beast Boy was ecstatic about the idea of getting gifts from his friends. All of the Titans minus Beast Boy knew what he was about to get, and they knew that he was going to love it.

They made their way to the elevator that led to the garage and all stepped in. Beast Boy had his arms wrapped around Raven's waist and she laid her head against his shoulder. Raven was so content on just letting Beast Boy hold her like that forever, but she knew that this present would make Beast Boy so happy.

The elevator finally stopped and the door pinged open. Raven and Beast Boy let the others go first. When it was their turn Raven quickly got behind Beast Boy and put her hands over his eyes. "Rae, what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked is dark girlfriend.

"I'm covering your eyes so you look at your present right away," Raven answered him.

"Won't it be wrapped in a box or something?" Beast Boy asked.

"Would you please trust me and let me guide you to your gift. Otherwise you won't get any presents at all," Raven said

Beast Boy stiffened in fear and said, "Ok, ok, I'll behave."

"Good," Raven said to her green beau. Raven walked forward and led Beast Boy more into the garage. After walking a few feet, Raven stopped, which in turn made Beast Boy stop as well.

"Ready?" Raven whispered into his ear.

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied. Raven released her hands and Beast Boy saw three big guys stand about a foot in front of him. "John, Joe, Carlos. What are you guys doing here?"

"We weren't about to miss our buddies birthday now?" John said to the green changeling.

"Yeah man, plus who doesn't enjoy free cake," Joe said to Beast Boy as he took a bite out of the cake he had in his hand.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said while laughing lightly. A thought then occurred to him. "So wait are you guys my gift? To come to Titans Tower so we can all hang out?

The three mechanics laughed for a minute and once they finally calmed down, Carlos began to speak. "Sorry Beast Boy, you're not that lucky."

"But this is your gift," John said as he and the other two mechanics moved out of the way. When they fully out of Beast Boy's line of sight, what he saw behind them made his jaw go right into a giant smile.

It was a car, and not just any car, it was his car. He walked up to it and looked at his car. The green paint looked exactly the same, the chaise was back to the way it looked like, and the rims were exactly the same as when he got it, also the spoiler and body. And when he looked inside at the interior, he knew without a doubt that this was his car, because the picture of Raven was dangling from his rear view mirror.

The picture looked slightly withered, bent and torn. But that was to be expected when your car flipped around so many times. The picture of Raven smiling was something that Beast Boy held very near and dear to his heart. After looking at the Mustang one last time he turned around to all his friends and began to speak, "How-" but was interrupted right there

"Talk to your girlfriend, she's the one that planned this whole thing," Carlos said.

Beast Boy looked at Raven for a minute and she turned her head to the side as a blush came upon her face. Beast Boy walked up to Raven and enveloped her in a hug. This caught Raven off by surprise but she gladly returned the hug.

The other's looked as the couple hugged after the slowly released but not fully. They were looking at each other's eyes and smiled sweetly.

Joe began talking and the others looked to him and began to listen. "Yeah we got a visit from your girl one day saying that she had a surprise for you for your birthday. She said she wanted to fix up your car for you and give it to you as a present. So she picked it up from the bridge and we fixed it up this whole last month."

Beast Boy looked at Raven once more and said, "You really did all this Rae?" Raven nodded in response. Beast Boy just enveloped her in an even tighter hug than before.

"Yea and not only that, she even helped us fix it up to," John continued.

At that moment Beast Boy remembered something, he let go of Raven and turned around to his mechanic friends. "Did you guys manage to get it?" Beast Boy asked.

The mechanic's looked confused for a moment until they realized what he was talking about. "Yeah we got it, but we weren't able to get it all the way finished. All that's on their right now is color," Carlos explained.

"That's perfect, wanted to work on it personally anyway," Beast Boy retorted.

The Titans were confused as to what they were talking about. "Uh, Beast Boy what are you guys talking about?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy turned back around to Raven and said, "I got you something, and I don't want to hear 'it's your birthday,' or 'it's your day to get gifts.' You are getting this gift, ok?"

Raven nodded and said, "Okay."

Beast Boy turned to look at his friends and said, "Okay, guys lets go to your garage."

They all smiled and Joe said, "Actually, we had a feeling you would want to give this to your girl, so we brought it with us."

"Really, that's awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yeah. We'll get it. Cyborg would you mind coming with me so you can open the garage," Joe said.

"Yeah sure no problem, man," Cyborg replied. They all left to go outside so they could get Raven's surprise.

Beast Boy once more turned around and faced Raven. "This time it's your turn to close your eyes," Beast Boy said. Raven complied and closed her eyes. The garage door then opened and the sun showed four human silhouettes and one very large silhouette. Beast Boy turned his head to look at them and then gestured them to come in.

The four human silhouettes pushed the large one into the garage. After a few moments they stopped and Cyborg closed the garage door. Raven had been trying to listen to what her gift was but the only sound she heard was the garage door opening and closing. She continued to listen but heard nothing but Robin, Starfire, and Jinx whispering quietly to one another.

Raven continued to keep her eyes closed until she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard Beast Boy's voice say, "Okay, Rae. You can open your eyes now." Raven did and what she saw in front of her made her jaw drop.

"So Rae, what do you think?" Beast Boy asked his gray girlfriend. In response to his question, Raven whisked him in front of her and smashed her lips against his in a fiery passion.

Beast Boy was utterly surprised at first but in no time at all melted into the kiss. After about a minute, they stopped and looked into each other's eyes. "I can't believe you did this," Raven said unbelievingly.

"Yeah well you deserve it Rae," Beast Boy said as he looked at Raven's gift. Raven leaned against Beast Boy and looked at what Beast Boy had gotten her.

Beast Boy had gotten Raven a car, and not just any car, it was a Mazda RX-8. Beast Boy had found it one day he was left to defend the city by himself. After he took care of the villains he noticed the car and figured that that would be a perfect gift for Raven. So when he met up with the mechanics, then he gave them money to buy the car and tune it up.

"Yeah we haven't really tuned it up yet. All we got done was the paint job. They had painted a midnight purple that looked almost black when a bright light wasn't bouncing off of the car. Raven had never had such a gift in all her life and she was truly grateful to Beast Boy.

She looked at him and said, "Happy Birthday Garfield."

He smiled and said, "Thanks, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. This time he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

**Well there you go the last installment of A Little Faster is now complete. Hope you all enjoyed this story. And about the sequels I will be making one. So congrats your got me make a new story. And there is a contest for a pre summary of the summary. I will be checking the reviews on this story. And here is the contest. "If i were to make an alternate ending to this story where Beast Boy and Raven got different cars than what I gave them. What would those cars be?" To win this contest you need to put the name next to the car you think they would get. Here is also a hint: The cars I chose are in my story. Meaning you can chose any of the cars I said in my story A Little Faster. Please be sure to add a review to your guess. The winning review will get this sequel dedicated to them and a pre summary of the sequel. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND I WISH YOU ALL THE BEST IN THIS CONTEST. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)**


End file.
